


Opposites Attract

by dirksnipples



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta/Omega, Crying, Detailed violence in later chapter, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Drug Use, Heats, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Multi, Omega Verse, Or just a separate chapter by itself like less than 50 words, Sad, Scent Marking, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Sterile Alpha, Tears, Their sex organs are something I think y’all will hate me for, What am I doing, Yelling, You all will probably hate me later, alpha/alpha-mentioned, cute boii’s being gay and cute, do I need to give a short lesson on it, eye damage, i say extent lol, if I do tell me. I can make it part of the story if I need to., im not sorry and I like the idea of everyone being the same to an extent, much angst, much love, much vargas, pregnancy mention, self discrimination, self hate, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is weird for an Omega.Feliciano Vargas is weird for an Alpha.They say opposites attract, but really the start of this relationship was forced upon Ludwig by Vargas, and it seems that no matter how many times he tries to get mad at the alpha he always stops short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ve never written about these characters before, I’m sorry if it’s OOC, correct me, I don’t mind. If it’s liked I’ll continue it, I’m really deep in the fandom again soo  
> I own none of the characters 
> 
> This shouldn’t exist

He’s pretty weird for an omega, but he also doesnt have the time to care about it. 

It didn’t matter how many stares, snide comments, or even confrontations from brave betas or alphas (sometimes other omegas) he got, he still didn’t have the time to care. 

Getting ahead of ourselves here, we need to take a step back. 

His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, 23 years old, single, and what he personally likes to call _“living it up.”_

If _“living it up”_ meant working up in the ranks and shoving all other candidates out of the way to get that 75 cent raise on his payroll at a local convenience store is living the dream, then yeah, that’s what he’s doing. He always made it to work 15 minutes before his shift started, always left no more than 2 minutes after it ended, walked home in the span of 25, made dinner in 30, and went to bed by 9 p.m on the dot. Ludwig is an orderly man, and he’s never missed a beat on his schedule, even if he had to deal with his older brother’s antics or someone running late at work. 

His boss still couldn’t figure that out to this day. Seriously, how did you still manage to leave work 2 minutes after your shift ended on the dot when you just get a call about one of your employees running 5 or 8 minutes late? 

But that’s a story never to be told, get over it. The point of this entire thing is Ludwig is never late, he lived an orderly life. He always did everything on the dot. 

Except...today. 

 

When Ludwig had woken up that morning, everything was as precise as usual. Get up, make breakfast, eat, get dressed, go to work. Simple. He managed to do four of the tasks, except the last. He was on his way to work when it happened. A few thugs messing with a short man, probably some random beta, didn’t really matter to him, except when it did matter. He had turned his nose up at the confrontation, because his brother had taught him to ignore pointless confrontations, keep himself safe. He’s an unmarked omega, there are loads of threats, better safe than sorry. He was happy to walk past this little spat as well, except whoever the one being bullied was called out to him. Acting like they know each other, getting the thugs in on it as well, and using their focus on him to slowly slip away from a corner that he had been backed into. 

Ludwig initially thought that this asshole was using him as a decoy to escape, and while he had no problems beating up some useless alphas or betas (and possibly getting into deep shit for that) he still didn’t like it. He was ready to sway the thugs back into this complete stranger, ready to give him a what for himself, except that he couldn’t. 

“Hey, look, it’s the David Hasselhoff or whatever these Americans call him!” The short stranger suddenly exclaimed, causing the two alpha thugs to actually look (and for Ludwig’s belief in the human race to drop just a smidge more) in the direction he pointed at. 

Ludwig would never admit that his eyes shifted in the direction as well. He would never admit it, and if anyone were to comment on said subject, he would forever deny his blue eyes traveling a little too far to the right because he too was low key curious. Of course he didn’t really get to look, because the short man had grabbed his hand and sprinted the other way. Sprinting so fast that Ludwig was sure that he’d probably time traveled. By the time he even managed to get his bearings, the man in front of him was panting heavily, talking about just how scary the situation had been, talking about pointless things when Ludwig caught a whiff of his scent. 

This asshole is an alpha. 

Now, as stated previously, he’s considered a weird omega. Tall, muscular, kinda scary up close, but this guy…

He didn’t know what to think. Short, weak, way to comfortable around strangers, and way to soft spoken to be an alpha. Alphas are supposed to be big and scary, that’s what Gilbert taught him. Omegas barely had any rights, so he had to be extra cautious. 

_‘They can plead that you seduced them’_

_‘Alphas take advantage of omegas, stay on your guard at all times.’_

_‘While betas are less likely to hurt you, there are still a handful that will.’_

_‘Don’t put your neck on display, you’re just asking to be marked then and there’_

And his neck is never on display. His cuff that all omegas wore is secured around his neck tightly, and he couldn’t help but brush his fingers across the puffed up material lightly, as if to reassure him that it was still there. 

“Hey there, you okay?” The short alpha asked, looking at him worriedly. “Did they scare you? It’s okay, they really scared me! I tried telling them that I surrendered the moment they came into my view but they just wouldn’t listen! And then one of them wanted to hit me in the face and-Agh! Why is it always the face?!”

Just what the ever loving fuck is he experiencing right now?

Ludwig felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly with the urge to pull on that curled ohage. Felt his jaw tighten with anger at the entire situation, even the fact that this alpha had the audacity to assume that he was scared just because he’s an omega. This man is shame to other alphas.

But none of that mattered suddenly. 

Ludwig stiffened, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, thick blond brows raising, lips parting slightly. “I’m late for work.” He huffed out, causing the alpha to wring his hands. 

“I-Is it because of me?” 

That seemed to be the only sensible thing this alpha has said since their meeting. 

Ludwig swallowed, eyes fixed on the alpha with such intensity, that the alpha looked like a dog with its tail between his legs. Oh, the things Ludwig wanted to say to him. The amount of times that he wanted to punch that stupid face, except he couldn’t. Not because he wasn’t aloud, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually raise a hand for some reason. 

“Ah, no. I woke up late.” He instead lied, feeling warmth spread through his chest at the sight of the alpha relaxing, stupid smile gracing his soft face. 

“Ah good! For a minute there, I thought I messed up real bad.”

_’Except you did. ‘_

“Want me to walk you to work? It’s the least I could do for dragging you in to that scary spat. I’ll even buy you something real nice on the way.” The alpha said, already latching himself onto Ludwig’s arm, pulling him along. 

“Uh, sure. My job is this way.” He stiffly commented, pointing in the direction of his job, and just letting the alpha take the lead. 

 

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ludwig thinks he’s a weird omega, and Gilbert is a caring older brother who just wants his brother to be happy. 
> 
> Ps: Gilbert hates himself secretly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m doing it.
> 
> Chapters will get longer, bare with me.

The whole rest of the day was spent in a daze. Everyone found Ludwig’s behavior rather odd, and even after he left for the day and made it back home, his brother was very on edge. Gilbert’s never really seen Ludwig this off before in his life. Even when his little brother was sick, he was still orderly. Orderly in...whatever way a sick person is..wake up, medicine, nap, and whatever else that’s made up of, Gilbert didn’t know. The idea was off putting to know in general. 

The point is, his brother is different. While this would be welcome in any other circumstance, Gilbert didn’t like to see his brother come home with the smell of alpha lightly clinging to him. His little brother wasn’t one to hang around others in general, let alone have someone in his personal space long enough for their scent to linger. Gilbert could feel his alpha instincts flare at the smell, and they told him to jump whoever it was that touched someone in _his_ pack, but that’s stupid and not awesome because, well, Ludwig said so. He doesn’t really remember when that started being something that he actually cared about. 

“Do anything _’exciting’_ today, little brother?” Gilbert asked as casually as possible to kill the silence that had formed since his brother had gotten home and stumbled all over the kitchen to help make dinner. 

“No.” Was the immediate response and Gilbert sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“Okay, look,” he started, red eyes trained hard on his little brother who was setting out two plates and silverware for them to eat. “You’re all over the place, and you’ve been like that since you’ve walked through the door, Lud. What happened?” He tried, watching his brother look away and say nothing, only pursing his lips. Gilbert let out a sigh, giving a pout. “You know that you can talk to me about _anything_ , right?.” He emphasized the word by leaning up into Ludwig’s face. 

Ludwig himself didn’t seem to notice. Usually he’d step away or push his brother’s face with one of his hands, but instead he shrugged. “Something happened.” Another shrug. “I was late to work today, and I’m upset, but…” he trailed off again, giving yet a third shrug. 

Still didn’t explain the smell. 

“Were you in trouble?” Gilbert asked, cocking his head. 

“No.”

“Then what’s really wrong?”

Gilbert was never really good at these kinds of things. He preferred straight and to the point, not dancing around a subject so much that nothing got answered. 

“Am I strange?” His little brother finally mumbled out, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Did someone say that you were?” He could feel his shoulders go back, chest puffing out ever so slightly. 

“Well, no.” Ludwig deflated. “Just answer the question, I want an honest opinion.”

This is something a bit hard to answer. Everyone’s opinions varied, and well, they lived in a society where no one’s really afraid to voice their opinions, no matter how harsh they were. While Omegas had more rights than before, they are still frowned upon by many beta and alphas in the world. He always hoped that Lud would manage to accomplish more than working at a convenience store, maybe try to see if other colleges may accept him, but his brother had given up. You’d think that education would be on the list of rights, but you had to pay a lot of money to actually get in to the ones that welcomed them. Everything is so rigged.

“Well, an omega is supposed to be rather small and frail with soft features...but that’s just the majority of the omega genetics. I don’t understand why you all have to be considered that specifically if betas and alphas come in different shapes and sizes as well. The world is a bit blind if they can’t see that.”

“But why am I like _this_ and not that?” Ludwig suddenly countered, completely ignoring the rest of Gilbert’s comment on the subject. 

“Our family isn’t really small like that?” Gilbert tried, earning a small frown from his brother. “I don’t really know what you want me to say, brother.”

“I mean, is there a difference? Is me being like this bad? Does that mean if I were to bare kids they’d have a hard time surviving in the womb? Are my heats doing bad things to me? Are-“

“The doctor said that you are completely fertile. I believe that there is no difference and that you are lingering on useless information.” Gilbert cut his brother off. 

Ludwig snapped his mouth shut, standing up a little straighter. While it’s true that his doctor told him that he would have no problems baring children, he still wondered: is there a catch? Is there something that would deform his child for being the way he is? His head began to hurt thinking about it. 

Gilbert put a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. He hadn’t noticed that Gilbert had even moved at all, but the touch was comforting. “Excuse me.” Ludwig mumbled, lips pursed. Of course, his brother seemed to know how to defuse the tension by smiling stupidly. 

“Don’t worry about the little things, you’re young Lud, you’ll be fine. Those rumors about omega becoming infertile by 25 are just that, rumors.” 

“But it has happened-“

“And that’s just genetics!” Gilbert scoffed. “Look, lots of omegas I’ve met have gotten pregnant between 29 and 35, and their children are okay.”

Ludwig sighed, shoulders slumping. He felt his brother nuzzle his neck, and he relaxed further. “But that’s only 2 percent of the population.” Ludwig tried to counter, brows knitted. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes, grabbing Ludwig’s hand. “You’re thinking too much about it.” He said, dragging his brother into the living room. He sat down, forcing his brother to lie across his lap. “Even if you can’t have kids, you can always adopt. There’s plenty of orphans in this city.” 

“Yeah..” Ludwig trailed off, sighing. He decided nothing more was needed, and instead curled against his older brother, who took a whiff of the trailing alpha scent and narrowed his brows. 

“Who’s this alpha you’re letting hang all over you?” He finally voiced. 

Ludwig wasn’t expecting the quick change in subject. “Someone I met on the street today, it’s a long story.”

“You met them today?” 

“Well, some alphas were threatening him, and he-“

“Enough, you smell disgusting. I’m marking you.” It was a statement and Ludwig blinked dumbly. 

“Again? You just did this a few days ago, brother.”

“And I’m doing it again.” 

Ludwig didn’t fight it. He opened his neck, enjoying the feel of his older brother’s wrists rubbing small circles into his skin. His touch was firm and his skin was cool, but he happily leaned into the feeling. He couldn’t stop the light purr that tumbled from his lips as he felt nails gliding across his scalp. He personally enjoyed it when his brother did this. It’s an alpha thing, but man did it help. Helped him relax in stressful situations, helped him out of trouble..his brother was _“useful for something”_ as Gilbert liked to call it, other than making food for him and bugging him all the time. 

Alphas are pretty useful for a lot of things, once you get passed the whole aggression nonsense, as it is the same with betas and omegas, everyone is flawed. This is what Gilbert had taught him when he was 8 and his brother was 16. He had just gotten back to the school from a field trip, and he knew that his older brother was waiting for him. He happily ran up to Gilbert as per usual, but if you know a person, you know when somethings wrong. Something that you think you might be able to fix, but sometimes you can’t, because something out there hated you. 

_‘Sometimes life can be horrendously cruel, Ludwig. It does stuff to you that isn’t fair, and while you can always find a way around it, sometimes you can’t.’_

He hadn’t seen his brother’s girlfriend anymore after that, and when he asked why, his brother smiled at him, patting his head, and simply saying:

_’I can’t help an omega have children.’_

He didn’t quite understand fully until he got a little older. 

“There! Now you smell as awesome as me, hahaha!”

And all of the joy that Ludwig had felt from the caressing was gone in an instant. He quickly got up, blank faced, and began to go to his room. 

“Lud, don’t be like that to brother!”

“Annoying.”

He ignored the constant pounds of the door and the fake crying for about an hour until he finally came out, and let himself endure his brother hanging off of him as they finally walked back to the table to eat their already cold dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert just wants Ludwig to be safe. 
> 
> Ludwig just wants his brother to understand that he’s strong. He also just wants to have friends. 
> 
> Feliciano is too obsessed with pasta and 21 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, life happened. Have this.

The rest of the day was spent with his brother hanging off of him as per usual. Even returning to work the next day was going as planned, and Lud half expected something to ruin the peaceful orderly pace. A week had gone by in a flash, and Ludwig was convinced that he wouldn’t ever see that strange alpha again. In fact, he relished the fact that his life was back to normal, nothing weird to deal with. Today was like any day. He would be off work tomorrow, he could do things that he liked for a change (though not many) and he could chill. It was the dream!

Or it was, until he ran into someone at the door. 

“Pardon me.” He spoke, swiftly stepping aside to let the other through. 

“Oh hey! It’s good to see you again, I didn’t think we’d ever run into each other. Man this really is a small world isn’t it?” And there was that ever familiar voice. That voice that he thought would never enter his ears ever again, and honestly, he should have expected it. 

“Oh...hey.” He awkwardly spoke, posture stiffening. 

“I wanted to thank you again for the other day! You were so scared after we both got away, but you were sooooo cool and stuff on the outside! I wanted to make sure you were fine!” 

Did this man ever make sense? Was he thanking him or checking up on him? What was he doing and why?

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Ludwig spoke, getting a slap on the back. 

“Hey man, you need to relax. I don’t care about the whole top dog low dog thing! I’m more of someone who wants to be friends with everybody! The scary ones included, you know?”

No he was just an idiot. 

“Sure.” Ludwig responded, still not really relaxing. It was hard to when an alphas scent was as strong as this one was. 

“Man you really love one word phrases! Oh I never even caught your name! I’m Feliciano Vargas.”

He didn’t want to know that. “Ludwig Beilschmidt.” God damn it why did he say that. 

“Ludwig? Ohhhh can I call you Lud?”

NO “Sure.” GOD DAMN IT. 

“Cool! Well Lud, I only came here to pick up something for my brother. Want to hang out sometime? How about tomorrow? I know some really good pizza places around the city, and I can totally get us a good discount!” Vargas spoke with a look of determination on his face. 

Ludwig himself wasn’t going to give up his one day off. He worked hard for this day, and over his dead body would he gi- “Sounds Fine.” WHY DID HE KEEP OBEYING THIS GOD FORSAKEN ALPHA?

“I’ll pick you up here around 1 pm, sound good?” Vargas spoke, all smiles. 

“Good.” Lud responded getting more pats on the back.

“Great friend! I’ll see you tomorrow! Take care and make sure to not get scared of alphas! Remember, we are just like you! We have sensitive feelings and like to share them as well!”

And with that, the alpha was gone, and Ludwig began his trek home. 

What had he just done? What was he thinking? Why was that alpha so... _so weird?_

In all of Ludwig’s life, he has never seen a random alpha react the same way Vargas does. Many of the alphas in his school always poked and prodded omegas. Touching them in certain areas that would make the omega’s squirm, always trying to figure out how many they could lay. He wasn’t particularly fond of them. His brother was really the only alpha he didn’t mind. 

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head, blunt nails scratching lightly at the shave. He felt...odd. He’s never felt this odd before. It wasn’t the fact that Feliciano had run into him, it was...well, he didn’t know. What he did know, was that there was the smallest sense of longing in his chest. It both pissed him off and made him want to indulge in the feeling. He tsk’ed, hunching over. His speed increased and he was home in less time than usual. 

“Ah, brother! That was..rather quick. Get a ride from a coworker?” Gilbert questioned, peaking out of the doorway at his brother. One hand was resting in the pocket of the apron he wore, while the other held a whisk. 

“No. Don’t worry about it.” Ludwig responded quickly, making his way to his room. 

Gilbert blinked stupidly, walking after his brother. “Ludwig, did something happen?” He asked, a million thoughts racing through his head. His red eyes quickly trailed over Ludwig’s body, fully ready to engage in a fight if someone touched his brother. 

“Nothing happened.” Ludwig stopped , brows furrowed. His hand went right back to rub at his neck, nails scratching at the area once again. His brother eyed him for a moment, studying him closely. He pushed Ludwig’s hand aside, trailing his fingers across the back of his neck. His brother surged forward, face heating up. Gilbert quickly pulled his hand back as he watched his brother quickly regain his composure, glaring at him. “Brother, what was that all about?” He quickly demanded. 

Gilbert sighed, crossing his arms, looking down in thought. “You’re not wearing your collar.” He answered, before walking back toward the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway once again, looking down. “Be careful with that alpha.” Was all he muttered before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, replaying the words over in his head. He sighed out through his nose, lips pursing. “I’m skipping dinner.” And he was quickly off to bed.

Of course, when morning arrived, Ludwig continued his usual routine, though having yet another disturbance with his brother passed out on the couch, alcohol bottles littering the floor. He sighed at the mess on his lovely cushioned palace, before heading into the kitchen to make the alpha some breakfast and coffee. When he finished, he woke his brother up, showered, pulled on his camo pants, boots, black tank, and green jacket. He slid his collar on easily, and decided to throw on a cap, before looking in the mirror. He turned his body at a few angles, before sighing. He then quickly perked up, brows narrowing. 

Why did he care about how he looked? It’s not like this was a date or anything. He just had to be casual, yeah, casual. He could do that. 

He thinks he can do that, anyway. 

Yeah, he really can’t, but no one has to know that. 

Ludwig stood at attention like he was in the army, and made his way toward the kitchen, where a very tired Gilbert sat, one hand holding his head, the other holding his coffee. The older male grunted, peaking a red eye up at his little brother. “Where are you going?” He questioned, taking another sip at his coffee. 

“Out.” Was Ludwig’s response, to which his brother sighed, and left it as is. Probably too hungover to care at the moment, really. 

“Alright. Be careful, there’s been a lot of assaults lately.” Gilbert spoke, trying hard to have a stern voice, but it lacked all around. Ludwig himself let out a sigh of his own, hands clenched into fists. 

“Brother, you tell me this every morning. I believe that I will be fine, do not worry so much. I’m strong.” He didn’t want to be upset, but he was. Gilbert tended to act like he couldn’t take care of himself. He understood that he meant well, but…

No, he wasn’t going to go there right now. 

“All I’m asking is that you come home, Lud..” Gilbert paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat, before sniffing. “Have fun.” He finished quickly, deciding to preoccupy himself with the food his brother left for him. 

Ludwig clenched his jaw, shoulders squaring. “Yes, excuse me.” He placed his hand on his older brother’s shoulder briefly, giving it a light squeeze, before heading out the door, closing it behind him softly. 

 

***

As requested of him, he stood outside his workplace, deciding against going in, as he only wished to be there when he needed to be. This was definitely not one of those time. 

The breeze was gentle, as usual when spring was beginning to ease in. The city was as lively as ever, young omegas clinging to their alphas, some betas hanging off other betas for the most part, but there were a few different in the mixes. One of the big changes the world had gone through was being more open about who partnered with who. Betas were free to be with alphas and omegas alike, and vice versa. There were a few alphas with other alphas, and some omegas with other omegas, but those were the most rare. He was sure at some point, there would be more crawling around. Of course, these thoughts led him back to the alpha. 

Feliciano Vargas, an alpha who seemed a bit too short to be one, looked way to scrawny and weak, acted like everyone was an equal, always reassured Ludwig that he saw him as more than an omega. Weird, spazzy, and way too loud with a voice that could easily get on your nerves. He was a complete dunce, but if he had to compliment him in some way, his alpha scent seemed very prominent, oddly enough. He didn’t really like that, but at the same time, it was intriguing. 

Honestly, though, there needed to be more people like him that were so open to equality. He could easily snatch up anyone he wanted with that mindset, as there were egalitarians in this world fighting every day to give everyone a voice. Ludwig wasn’t one to really participate, as he didn’t like commotion. He’s had an ear full of insults because of this, and even though his older brother attended events like that for his own brother to have equal rights, he tended to try and discourage the alpha from participating as he often got into fights with other alphas or betas that thought otherwise and willingly insulted him, like they knew his own family was an omega as well. 

Of course, his brother still went almost religiously, claiming he couldn’t stop until they’ve done _something_. Lud didn’t understand what that _‘something’_ could be, but if he had to guess, it may have to do with the fact that places continuously refused him just because he was an omega, even if he was fully capable, if not more so to do things than even their own workers. He really wished his brother would just drop it, he was perfectly fine working in a convenience store. Sure, it wasn’t really the best job, but he’s worked hard to get where he is. Just because alphas got paid more, didn’t mean that he shouldn’t try for himself.

Ludwig rubbed at his temples. Great. Just great, he hadn’t been standing there long, and he was already beginning to get a headache from simple everyday bullshit in the world that would probably never go away. 

“Hey, Lud!” A voice called, knocking Ludwig out of his thoughts entirely, bringing his hands down. 

“Feliciano, welcome.”

“Just Feli is fine, we’re friends after all.”

Oh this was going to be a long day. 

“Ah, yes. Feli.” He didn’t like the taste it left in his mouth. “Where is it that you planned to go?” He decided to question, completely ignoring his problems. 

Feliciano seemed to brighten even more at the question, easily latching onto Ludwig’s arm like before, and pulling him along. Clinging to him like this was a thing they’ve always done. Like they were besties. Sweat began to pool on Ludwig’s forehead. It seemed to get worse the more he felt that small chest engulf his arm. The entire situation made him heated, and made sweat pool more in areas that he didn’t like. He’s never had this problem before, so why was it happening now? He wondered if it was just an instinctual composition happening since the one beside him was an alpha. It would make sense, it wasn’t like he’s had alphas randomly hang off of him for long periods of time, after all. This was just another weird trait that he had, and probably learned about and just forgot. 

He let out a breath as they finally neared the pizza place, happy to know that he would soon be freed. Freed from the clutches of an alpha who had a really strong musky scent lingering off of him. It really made him uncomfortable. 

Of course, what made him more uncomfortable was Feliciano holding the door open for him, claiming that it was just polite to do, and not because he was an omega. Lud...actually believed him. The alpha didn’t really seem to mean harm, but did seem overly nervous about getting yelled or snapped at for treating someone below him. Ludwig couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he’s had to deal with that sort of thing on more than one occasion. Figures people would overreact, honestly. 

He thanked the alpha, easily assuring him that the thought of gender roles hadn’t crossed his mind whatsoever. Honestly, seeing the alpha relax and brighten up made him feel warm inside. 

They were seated in a booth, and were started off with drinks when Feliciano announced that he had to run to the bathroom. The alpha quickly excused himself, noticing just how flustered he seemed. He decided upon it being an alpha thing and easily ignored it, sipping on his soda. 

While beer was the preferred go to drink, he didn’t exactly need to be drinking alcohol around someone hat he barely knew, so soda it was. Plus, he doubted they even sold alcohol here. Well, no, they sold wine, but that was the only thing he could see. Maybe when they’ve gotten to know each their better, he could genuinely drink with the alpha.

No, no, that wasn’t something that was going to happen. Feliciano would soon enough find him rather boring, as did other people, and he would go back to being left alone like he wanted. Now, that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to find somebody, but…

Really, it was becoming the last thing on his mind, and he was slowly liking the idea of just dealing with his drunken, egalitarian brother who would mark him when he thought he smelled disgusting. He liked that. No expectations, no worries, just him, his brother, and him. He would get that pay raise, and advance just a little more, the perfect life. 

His thoughts were broken by the alpha returning less flustered, and smiling wide at him. Ludwig raised his brows, and his hands were suddenly being grasped. His fight or flight responses were kicking in, and he stiffened at the touch, not liking that wide, open mouthed smile that graced Vargas’ soft features. “All this time I’ve been wondering if I’d done something to upset you, but while I was in the rest, I came to understand exactly what’s wrong!” The alpha spoke with such surness, but Ludwig was just confused, wishing the other would stop touching him so casually. 

“And?” The omega questioned, leaning back as the alpha leaning in. 

“21 questions!”

“Eh?”

Ludwig wondered if it was too late to back out of this lunch meeting, or whatever it was. Definitely not a date. Far from it. 

“You ask me a question, I’ll answer, and vice versa! We will get to know each other better, and it’ll be fun! I’ll even let you go first.” Feliciano spoke with such excitement, and gave a look of determination to the idea. Ludwig supposed that he could humor the alpha. It’s not like this would matter later, anyway. 

“Alright, I suppose this is fine.” Ludwig agreed, warning Feli buzz with excitement. “Well...why did you chose this particular restaurant to dine at?” Kinda lame, but better than nothing supposed. 

“Because pasta is the best thing to exist!” 

He wondered if he should remind the other that they were eating pizza. Eating pizza at a pizza joint, and the two meals are entirely different things, but then again he was sure that the other knew that. “I don’t really eat it enough to care.”

“And that’s exactly why I got you pizza! I usually come here and order their biggest helping of pasta, but you didn’t look like the type to enjoy that so I decided to order us pizza instead.”

Ludwig blinked a few times in surprise. The first being that they actually served pasta at this establishment, the other being that be didn’t think that Feliciano would be observant enough to try and go for something that they both could enjoy. Maybe he didn’t give him enough credit when forming actual thoughts, he would have to discipline himself for that later. 

“How kind of you.” He responded, liking the way Feliciano’s smile curved more.

“My turn!” He said excitedly, clapping his hands together as the pizza was placed between them. He rubbed his hands together as if he was brewing up an evil plan, before he tangled his fingers together. “What kind of food do you really like?” Well, at least the question was easy to answer. 

“Sausages..potatoes..beer?” Well, that got lame really fast. 

“That’s an interesting combination, I like it!” Well, at least the other was pleased. “You’re turn!”

 

“Alright, well…why do you see everyone as an equal?” 

Feliciano was silent after that. He seemed to be contemplating the question a lot. He probably shouldn’t have asked, but he wanted to know Feli’s reason. Was he just another egalitarian, or was there more to it than that?

“Well...if I’m going to be honest, and I do hope that I do not offend, but I never actually thought about it.” He rubbed the back of his fluffy hair. “When everyone in my class in school presented, well, it was just that to me. I felt the symptoms as do other alphas, but after I adjusted, it didn’t really mean anything to me. My brother grew more hateful with his, but I never did? Or, my grandfather says I didn’t. I don’t believe I did. If I did change, I’m unaware of it. Even as I got older and some omegas went into heats at school, they didn’t really bother me as much as other alphas. Kind of the reason why I don’t really agree to alphas just walking all over betas and omegas. All of the alphas in my class would talk about them like they were objects, like you all just existed to please them and nothing more, but you all are so much more! You all have feelings, you think, you get scared. Why should you be labeled as something else other than human?”

Ah, he was an honest egalitarian, just like his brother. Used more common sense and realistic facts than just following what others said and agreeing even if there’s a possibility it’s wrong. Ludwig felt his lips quirk upwards into the smallest smile. If the alpha wanted to impress him in anyway, well, just saying that did the trick. He quite liked his open mindedness. 

“Yes, thank you.” Lud responded, watching Feliciano’s smile come back in full blast. Lunch was actually turning out rather nice. Even after they both paid (with that really good discount that the alpha had previously mentioned) and headed out, it was nice. They managed to simply go walking around the area talking. Simply continuing from where they left off in the restaurant, and by the time the sun began to set, they easily met back at the convenience istore where Ludwig worked. In just half a day, Ludwig had learned a lot about Feliciano. He was currently living with his twin brother Romano in the house that their grandfather used to own. Their parents died when they were both 4 years old. They inherited the house from their grandfather who had actually died about a year ago now. He also learned that Feli was attending college nearby, majoring in Culinary. He had a friend from high school named Kiku Honda who had followed after him, and was a beta. Ludwig has to admit, the other male was a lot smarter than he seemed at first glance, and the atmosphere around him was rather calming, despite his sporadic nature. It was easy to relax around the male, which Ludwig had to admit was rather true, seeming that he tended to agree more times than not to Feli’s requests, regardless of instinct or not. 

In return, Ludwig told him about his older brother, who was currently living with him, and doing the majority of house cleaning and cooking while he worked and paid for their home. He admitted that his brother didn’t quite take advantage of the fact that he was an alpha, and couldn’t exactly keep a job when his co workers tended to offend him with their behavior toward omegas. When Feli had asked about his brother’s mate, Ludwig had shifted from foot to foot for a moment, before admitting to his brother being sterile, and how it tended to drive away more potential mates than reel in. He also admitted to not bothering with college since he’s had no luck and that he liked where he was currently working. They both even went as far as to exchange numbers with each other. The notion itself left. Good feeling in the pit of Ludwig’s stomach, and his chest felt light. 

Of course, this made Feli huff, mentioning the fact that he still couldn’t believe that even in this day and age, they could allow colleges to refuse omegas. He even went as far to state just how many omegas in this world are more reliant than alphas or betas themselves, and to simply walk all over someone just because of how they were born is still the most ridiculous thing that he’s ever heard. Honestly, just seeing another alpha be genuine about omega equality was becoming a reel in for Ludwig. He found it rather attractive that he could stand next to someone who was an alpha that usually tried to use their authority, didn't. It felt..well, different. 

So different, that when they finally stopped at the convenience store, Ludwig felt a bit disappointed. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to walk you home?” Feli asked, shifting from foot to foot, hands rubbing together. Ludwig could easily tell that the other was both nervous for asking and nervous in general about Ludwig getting home safely. The taller male simply waved him off. 

“I’m sure.” Ludwig stated, watching Feli’s shoulders rise a bit. “I can handle them, do not worry.” He tried to reassure. It saddened him a bit that his words only did so much, but well, what could he do?

“Alright…” the alpha still seemed more nervous than not. 

Ludwig sighed slightly, cocking his head down at the alpha, fingers twitching for a moment, before he finally let himself grab ahold of Feli’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look.”

Seeing the way that beautiful smile bloomed once more across Vargas’ face scent flutters through Ludwig. “Okay my dude, just be careful. There’s been a lot of assaults lately, some really bad people afoot!” He exclaimed, giving Ludwig’s hand a good squeeze back, causing the omega’s stomach to tingle slightly. 

Ludwig furrowed his brows. Gilbert tended to say this just to make him be careful , but he doubted Feliciano would do the same, even if they’ve only known each other just recently. “...Sure, of course.” He responded, making a mental note to research more about where the assaults took place so that he could avoid them better. “Good night, Feli.” He smoothly spoke, getting another squeeze to his hand from the alpha. 

“Good night buddy! Please do message me when you arrive home.” The alpha pleaded lightly, relaxing even more when Lud nodded in understanding. 

When they finally did part, Ludwig’s chest tightened, and a sense of loneliness washed over him like a wave. He chose to ignore it, instead opting to scratch at the back of his neck, fingers gliding over the puffy fabric of his collar, wondering if he would have to change his route to the grocery store, or even the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is jelly of Antonio, but DAMN is Feli hot in his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s this. I’m gonna just go finish the next chapter and hope to have it up within the next two days.  
> Bye, and Yeet.

Upon arriving home, Ludwig discovered that he had a few texts from his brother. As he stepped inside, he assured Gilbert that he was back home and that he would see him either later that night or in the morning, to which his brother easily responded with a simple _‘morning’_ meaning that he was out getting drunk with the few buddies that he actually had. Ludwig rolled his eyes, deciding to leave it as is, before receiving another text, but this time from Feliciano. 

From Feliciano V.: _’made it home friend!’_

Ludwig felt a s smile gracing his lips, hands happily tapping away. 

To Feliciano V. : _‘I’ve arrived as well. Thank you again for today, I had quite a time.’_

And with that, Ludwig stuffed his phone back into his pocket, removing his cap, and running his hands through his hair. As nice as it was to have his hair away from his eyes, leaving it confined for too long still felt rather uncomfortable. Of course, Ludwig didn’t want to admit to sometimes seeking Gilbert out to have him ruffle his hair instead rather than himself, but we didn’t need to talk about that. 

Ludwig decided to strip himself of his clothes, opting to take a shower and then head off to bed since he was the only one home for the night. No reason to make dinner. He had the shower running, and he had just stripped himself of his boxers, before his phone dinged once more. 

From Feliciano V.: _‘I had fun as well! I hope that we can do this again sometime?’_

To Feliciano V. : _‘I’d like that, yes.’_

 

A small blush dusted across Ludwig’s cheeks ever so slightly, smile big. He didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed even just texting Feli, but it was rather hard to hide something that you plainly enjoy. Maybe it was the fact that someone genuinely wanted to talk with him. He hadn’t really had much genuine interaction outside of his older brother. Sometimes he was forced to chit chat with his brothers two friends, but he didn’t really enjoy their company that much. They were all drunkards who tended to get way too loud, to the point Ludwig had to yell at them. Interesting to see two drunk alphas and a drunk beta cower in fear at an omega, but he guessed his looks made him more intimidating than he really was. Of course, with how flirty his brother’s alpha friend tended to be, it was probably for the best. No, not probably, it really was. Francis Bonnefoy was too out there for Ludwig, and his consistent flirting was disgusting, honestly. At least Gilbert agreed with him on that. 

_‘You try and fuck my brother and you’re fucking dead.’_

_‘If you as so much as touch his neck, I will kill you.’_

_‘Who said you could coo at him like that, Bonnefoy? Do I need to murder you and feed your body to the pigs?!’_

His brother was normal, obviously. 

Ludwig unfastened his collar from his neck, rubbing at the back of his neck, feeling the way it tingled the more his thoughts drifted to Feliciano. He decides to ignore the entire sensation all together, and instead let himself enjoy the feeling of the hot water grazing across his toned body, loving the way it eased all of the tension from his shoulders once he stepped in. He quickly washed his hair and cleaned his body, before simply letting his body soak in the water, eyes closed. Of course, the moment he did his mind began to drift right back to the alpha. That rounded face, those big, round, hazel eyes. The way his thin lips curled at the edges when he smiled genuinely. The way-

No, we aren’t going to continue that last thought. 

…

_’His hands were really soft…’_

Ludwig’s thick brows furrowed at that thought. He remembered how gently the alpha grabbed his hands at the restaurant, and how they felt as they grazed his skin. He’s never felt another alpha touch him so tenderly (besides his brother that is) and make him feel relaxed about it. Lud let out another sigh, fingers rubbing his temples for a moment, before internalizing a calendar in his mind. He hoped to blame the way he was feeling on his heat approaching, but alas, it was a month away. Had he already forgotten that he just went through one? No. But he didn’t like how he was feeling. Maybe he was just sick? That had to be it. He was probably catching a cold or something. 

Lud stayed under the spray of the water until it turned cold. 

**

Once the next morning arrived, Ludwig easily got out of bed, dressed, and made his way downstairs to make breakfast for himself, and his brother who should have been home by now. Upon entering, he was greeted by both his brother and his brothers Beta friend, Antonio. 

“Ah! Hello Ludwig, I haven’t seen you in quite a while, how are you?” Antonio asked, relaxed smile on his face.

Ludwig never liked to admit that the Spaniard was honestly very attractive, especially with how his dark curls shaped around his face, and fluffed up, green eyes bright no matter what. 

“Fine.” He responded, making the other chuckle. 

“Good! Wouldn’t want to see you feeling any differently.”

Well, he’s known his brothers friends for a while now, it’s no surprise that he finally understood what Ludwig meant with his one phrases responses. Saved him the trouble. 

Lud have a nod at the spaniard before his blue eyes shifted to his brothers red orbs. “Brother.”

“Lud.”

…

“Want any breakfast?” Ludwig asked, not liking the smirk that graced Gilbert’s tired face. “Why is that a question in the first place?” His words were laced with exhaustion, and were just barely slurred. He’s obviously drank too much. 

“Please refrain from answering a question with a question, brother.”

Antonio chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “Man, so uptight!” He teased, warm smile high on his face. It seems that Antonio didn’t get as drunk as his idiot brother and perverted French disgrace. “I thought Romano was strict, but I think that you’re even worse.”

Ludwig blinked for a moment, before humming. Someone new. Usually they just discussed mundane things that Ludwig was fully aware of. Even people that he knew about. Of course, there was Antonio’s mate that he’d gotten a couple of months ago. He didn’t really know the guys name though, just that it was a male. 

“Awww, is little Roma being jealous again~?” Gilbert questioned, smirking toward Antonio. However, no one missed the way Gilbert’s massaged his temples from an obvious headache. 

The Spaniard Laughed more, leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand. “You don’t even know the half of it, Gil. I’m starting to wonder if it’s just an alpha thing, or maybe omegas are the same way.”

Gilbert hummed, glancing at Ludwig briefly, before looking back at his friend, holding up a hand. “It’s both~” he whispered, causing Ludwig to stiffen.  
Antonio himself made an ‘o’ formation with his lips in full understanding, before glancing at Ludwig. Lud could feel the gazes. 

God damned his brother. 

He chose to ignore the both of them, instead setting about to making Omelets. They weren’t anything quite amazing, but he did want to spice them with some tomatoes, green peppers, and such. At least make it look more fancy than it really is, anyway. 

“Have you gotten any further with your alpha?” Gilbert suddenly piped up, Lud nearly dropping the spatula, and shooting around toward his brother. “M-My what?!” He hissed, face flushing ever so slightly. 

The white haired alpha blinked flinched at the sudden yell, but looked at his brother confused when he managed to calm his head a bit. Antonio rose an eyebrow. “I was talking to Anny, brother.”

The way Gilbert said this was almost as if it all should have been obvious. Ludwig could feel stupidity filling up inside of him instantly, and he looked down in embarrassment. “E-Excuse me.” He said, turning back around to continue his cooking. 

“Oh! Has Lud finally found somebody?” Antonio asked in quiet excitement, smile bright once again. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that..” Gilbert began, rubbing at his chin in thought. “He’s found… _something_ it seems.”

The something that him and Feli had was friendship. What more was there to tell?

Antonio clapped his hands together. “That’s always a great start!” He stopped to ruffle Gilbert’s head in apology. “My Romano used to stare me down from afar and glare at me all the time. When I finally tried talking to him, he cursed me out and tried to beat me up, but it wasn’t much of a fight haha.”

“And how did he ask you out again? Wasn’t it by accident?” Gilbert questioned, leaning into Antonio's touch and accepting his apology. 

“Hahaha, poor boy. It was a complete accident. I happened to be meeting up with him, and he was giving himself a motivational speech on asking me out, and it went from there.”

That was...cute, he supposed. 

“How stupid.” Gilbert teased, getting an eye roll from the Spaniard. 

“It’s romantic to me.” 

Ludwig really didn’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore. Antonio was a nice guy, but from what he’s heard, ever since he got with that alpha, he’s been giving up almost everything just to be with him. He never will understand why Anny willingly gave up going home to stay in this shit show of a country he was in just for some alpha that he’s just met. He will never understand giving up his old dreams, his goals, his everything just for this alpha. 

Or maybe..maybe Ludwig didn’t like any of it, because that would leave him vulnerable and naked with no control over his wants and desires. Isn’t it better to leave behind something that may not work, in favor of something that you’ve always known?

Antonio believed that this alpha was his future. It was more deep than Ludwig was capable of understanding at the moment. He was scared to understand it deep down. 

On the other hand, he also didn’t like having to be exactly what everyone wanted him to be. 

His thoughts traveled back to Feli. Ludwig felt that if it was between his dreams or himself, Feliciano would tell his partner to go for their dreams. Of course, this was all assumed, it could be quite different. But...deep down something wanted him to believe that Feli would be just like that. Understanding and caring, and willing to let go as long as it made his partner happy. 

“You are peculiar to me.” Lud admitted to Antonio. He cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl, whisking them, feeling eyes all over him for his comment. 

“How so?” The Spainard eventually questioned. 

Ludwig took the moment of silence that once again appeared to poor the egg into the pan, beginning to decorate it with already cut up onions, bell peppers, and ham that they had left over from the last time. “How can one be so infatuated with another, yet barely know nothing about who or what they are?”

“What I see, tells me all that I need to know.” Anny quickly answered. 

“But how do you know that what he shows you is really who he is?” Lud shot back, staring intensely at the cooking omelette. 

“When you find someone that you love deeply, and you feel that sort of connection, you just know. It doesn’t matter if you only stay as friends, or date and nothing works out, the fact is that you’ll still be there for each other no matter what has or will happen.”

Lud folded the omelette, hand gripping the spatula tightly. “Connection or not, one day you will part.”

“But the connection always finds a way to bring you back together.” Anny shot back. 

“But we are selfish beings that normally choose the wrong path.” Anger spiked at the inside of Ludwig. He almost wondered why his brother wasn’t saying anything, but even when he did glance, his brother was merely drinking away at his coffee without a care in the world. It pissed him off. 

“Wrong path or not, you still find them waiting, regardless of whether it was intentional or not.”

_Slam!_

“I don’t understand what fantasy that you live in, but so far, in my life, I have met nothing but disappointment and loss!” 

“Ludwig!” His brother’s chair scraped again the surface of the kitchen, hands gripping into fists. Lud could feel those red eyes boring into him, and the omega felt dread crawl up his back. He hated feeling the alphas glares. He didn’t like alphas. He didn’t like being an omega, he didn’t want to be an alpha, nor even a beta. He didn’t want to be anything, but that wasn’t going to ever change. Lud hunched over the stove, shoulders squared as if he could protect himself in some sort of bubble, away from everything that was happening. 

“Gilbert, leave him be.”

The noise of the chair made Lud’s heart race. He looked down at the omelette that had just finished cooking, and suddenly his stomach felt sour. He really didn’t want to be here. 

He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was only 9. He had work at 10:30...but he really didn’t want to be here.

….

It didn’t stop him from turning the stove off, and leaving the room. Nor did it stop him from getting his uniform on, and leaving. He was never one to really run away from stuff like that, but there was a first for everything. 

**

Ludwig hadn’t gotten a message from his brother the whole day, nor has the alpha stopped by at any time. Antonio was the more likable friend out of Gilbert’s group, and never has Lud ever snapped at him, but he honestly feels rather justified for what he said. Their parents were like that. They just met, barely knew each other deep down, and where did it lead them? Heartache and constant fighting. His older brother raised him more than their parents ever did, and when they did finally divorce, well…

The moment an alpha marks you, you don’t really ever…

Ludwig never knew what happened to his mother. She just suddenly stopped talking to them, they hadn’t heard a word from her. It was almost like she vanished into thin air. Even to this day, Gilbert has never said a word, about her. Their father was a different story, however. He died in a car accident, but as much as Ludwig tried to miss him, well…

He couldn’t find it in him to. He felt bad, and wished a better fate for him, but that was it. His parents weren’t bad people, he’s never had bad memories when they spent time with him, only when the two were together and fighting. He doesn’t want to end up like that. He knows that Gilbert himself didn’t either. He remembers when his brother became infatuated with that beautiful omega. Her long flowing brown hair, her bright green eyes. They had been together for as long as Ludwig could remember. He knows their friendship was strong, and when they did finally start dating, he knows that Gilbert was happier than he’s ever been. Ludwig felt certain that they would get married. He rather liked this woman, she always played with him, pet his head, baked him good food, praised him. If she was over and he had a nightmare that he was too embarrassed to talk about, she’d give him this comforting look, and pat her lap for him to crawl onto. From afar it looked as if a young female omega got knocked up from a young age when the three were together. Yet, no one ever looked to see if she had been marked. 

That was the one thing Gilbert didn’t do. Ludwig doesn't know why, nor has he asked. He doesn’t think that he ever will, really. 

Ludwig sighed heavily out his nose, stuffing more chips into their rightful place, before standing back up and heading back toward the counter. For the first time ever, he doesn’t feel like trying to find something to do. He’s already re-stocked everything that he can, he’s cleaned the place spotless, there’s absolutely nothing else he can do. On a normal day, he would purposefully find something, yet this time, he finds himself doing nothing but leaning against the counter. His chin is resting in his hands, his eyes scanning the area boredly. They land on some newspapers by the counter, eyes scanning the title. 

_‘Number of Assaults Grow.’_

He tears his eyes away. He knows that it’s been growing, but…

No, but nothing. He needs to pay more attention to them, so that he can avoid them. 

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by a couple walking in, getting nothing but drinks. He can’t really blame them, it’s that time of year where it’s getting more humid outside. He easily rings them up, watching the female alpha pull her wallet out. The small female omega with her clings to her happily, smile bright. Of course, upon making eye contact with Ludwig, her smile disappears. Of course, upon first glance, he looks like a large alpha. 

The alpha female hands him her card, looking to her mate and cooing at her, but by this time, it seems the omega has realized that Ludwig is in the same boat as she is, and is back to being a cute omega for her alpha. Of course, he was distinguished by his scent, but also his collar. Unmarked omegas are always wearing them. If not, they are marked, much like she is. 

He bids them a good day, anger in the pit of his stomach. Seeing couples is honestly starting to bother him. He figures that it has something to do with this morning. Or maybe, he was just jealous of Antonio being so sure about his mate and his future. 

…

No way in hell. 

He quickly trades off with the person who comes in, clocks out, and leaves. He doesn’t say hello, doesn’t say goodbye, simply absconds from the area in a matter of minutes. Of course, instead of heading home, he heads to a small cafe, opting to get a coffee and spend some time inside. Once he finds a seat, that’s when his phone goes off. 

From Feliciano V.: _‘Just finished up at work! Feels nice to be free~ ^o^‘_

A smile spread across Ludwig’s face. 

To Feliciano V.: _‘As did I. I’m currently sitting in ‘Cafe Relish’. It’s rather an adorable little store.’_

Ludwig took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the light music that played from the speakers above. While he would normally enjoy drinking beer, he had to work the next day, and he couldn’t afford to be hung over. 

From Feliciano V.: _’My jobs not too far, want me to drop by?’_

Lud’s heart flopped in his chest, a small blush rising to his cheeks from excitement. 

To Feliciano V.: _’Please do.’_

And with that, texting ceased. His stomach did twists, and his hands shook ever so slightly. He easily played it off as exhaustion, but the excitement coursing through his veins told him otherwise, whether he believed it or not. He continued to ignore the feeling, and opted to sip on his drink and shut his eyes. 

…

Has he always been this excited about meeting the alpha? He remembers being mad at him, but when did that go away? Maybe it’s more of an instinctual thing. The other had a rather calm atmosphere, after all. If he had to be honest, there are things about Vargas that should genuinely piss him off. His rather childish nature, for instance. How loud he was, his obsession so far with pasta. Okay, so not the last one really, but the first two should piss him off, yet he felt nothing. It was like he’s always known that Feli would do this, and he’s immune to it all or some odd case like that. Or, maybe the way Feli has presented himself made Lud’s overall demeanor change on the situation. He prefers quiet, small areas. He likes being able to see everything, but Feli was open and out there. He always had that soft smile on his face, and while Ludwig would feel the smallest annoyance at some of the ways he forced Lud out of his comfort zone, he liked that Feli still left him in a comfortable spot outside of the zone that he had built for himself. 

Really, this was all confliction at its finest, and Ludwig was chest deep in it, preceding not to sink any further than he has, but knows fully well that he soon will sink completely. 

As if on cue, Feli has stepped through the cafe door. He looked as heavenly as ever. The fluffy brown hair a little less frazzled, more tamed. The nice, form fitted blue button up, one button undone to show his collarbone ever so slightly. Those nice fitted jeans..

Alphas normally had strong looking bodies, well, Feliciano definitely showed that. If his normal cutesy loose clothing made him look less strong, Then this outfit definitely made up for that. It was as if it reminded everyone that he meant business. That he could take you, even if he didn’t want to. 

Ludwig didn’t notice the way his cheeks lit up, and the way the back of his neck tingles. Instead, he waved the alpha over, feeling absolutely ridiculous in his black polo, the three buttons all buttoned, and his tan khaki pants. He looked nothing like Feli. Nothing cool, nothing fancy. He showed just how low class he was, but Feli looked the picture of high class alpha. He knew the male worked in a restaurant, but what is he doing to be dressed this finely? He figured that he’d be forming some sort of chef looking clothes. 

“You look exactly like the day I met you!” Feli exclaimed as he sat, lovely smile doing things to Ludwig that even the omega pushed down. 

“How embarrassing.” He admitted, pushing a hand through his slicked back hair. “Doesn’t quite compliment me as much as I would like.”

“It makes your broad chest really stand out! I love seeing the outline of your muscles.”

At that, they both seemed to gape at each other for a moment. Ludwig’s face was almost a tomato, yet Feli had one to match. Lud didn’t know what to even say. He’s open his mouth, yet nothing but air came out. Feli however, sputtered for a moment, before looking down shyly. “I-I mean,” he started, pushing a small piece of long hair behind his ear. “I’ve always wanted muscles like yours, b-but I’m not exactly sporting a good figure.”

If you think it sounds like complete bullshit, then you would be correct. It was utter bullshit, and Ludwig deflated, yet smiled. 

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry.”

“N-No, don’t be. It’s not your fault, genetics got me rather hard..”

“As they did me…”

…

“So you actually drink coffee?”

Ludwig didn’t know that it was possible to be shocked all over again, yet he was. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Yes, I am as they say, a normie.”

Feli cringed a bit. “You’re so not hip, Lud.” He laughed, and Lud mocked pain. 

“Are you calling me old?” He asked, to which Feli giggled more, soft smile wide and bright. 

“The oldest man I know!”

Ludwig felt like he was falling into that smile more than he wanted to admit. 

_‘It seems that the number of assaults keep increasing. First omegas are victims, now there’s talk of even Betas falling victim. All we do know is that they mask their scent using some drug or spray! More on the topic after this.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Assault makes a physical appearance, Ludwig isn’t blind but he is mentally scarred by alphas. 
> 
> Oh yeah, he’s also butt hurt at Feliciano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Attempted sexual assault  
> Low key graphic mention of mutilation  
> Slight self harm
> 
> Uhhh.

Like the flip of a switch, the sun was already setting. A sort of falling sensation fell upon Ludwig as he looked at the time: 7:59 p.m. the sun was already starting to say its goodbyes, and Lud was fully aware that he had to open the store tomorrow. Aware, knowing, but not really wanting to move. He didn’t like the idea of going home. Well, it was for two different reasons, one being what happened earlier that morning, and the other…

“Hmm, as much as I don’t want to leave, I need to go in early tomorrow.”

Lud’s blue eyes looked into Feli’s brown ones. They were soft, and so bright. He could see so much truth in those orbs..

“As do I.” Ludwig agreed, pushing his chair back in a rather lazy manner, much unlike him. Feliciano followed suit, and Ludwig was suddenly aware just how stunning he looked. “Ah,” Lud’s eyes were currently shifted to Feli’s Adam’s apple, slowly drifting down to his chest. His eyes shot back up to the alpha’s and he blushed slightly, clearing his throat. “Could we meet again tomorrow? Sit for coffee once more and talk?” He questioned, loving the smile that graced Feliciano’s lips. The same one that’s he’s seen countless times now, but it was something that never gets old, no matter how much he saw it. 

“Of course!”

Ludwig doesn’t miss the way they seem to stare at each other for a moment longer, before paying for their drinks and heading out. They walk together as usual now, talking about mundane things, like the weather change, what their jobs are like, complaining about useless things, and having a good time. Ludwig was so entranced, that he barely noticed when they got to the crossway that separated their homes. While Feliciano lived in an actual nice home in a small neighborhood, Ludwig lived in a two bedroom apartment. While it was one of the nicer ones since Gilbert was an alpha, it didn’t change the fact that it lacked a homey feeling. Not to say that his brother didn’t make their home work and feel like a place he could go, its just never truly been home to him. Not since their parents divorced, but of course, at that time they lived abroad in a nice house. Now, he lived in some foreign place that while he grew up here, it wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be. 

Ludwig looked at the setting sun as it was mere minutes away from disappearing, soon to settle this half of the world in darkiness. 

“Let me walk you home.” Feli quickly said, noticing just how dark it was. Ludwig shook his head, looking down. 

“I’ll be fine.” Of course the look on Feliciano’s face told him that no, Ludwig would not be fine. The omega sighed, brushing his shoulder against the alpha’s. “I’m only two streets away, I promise to message you once I arrive home.”

Feli’s face still showed signs of distress, not really comfortable with just that. “But, Lud, it’s so dark out, what if you got hurt? You know it’s dangerous to be out, especially- ah, I mean,” Feli’s brows furrowed, cheeks heating up from nervousness. Of course, he had all right to be nervous. Ludwig felt a bit insulted that he was going to pull the whole _“He’s an omega, he can’t take care of himself”_ thing that everyone always uses. 

This is one of the reasons why he hates alpha’s so much. 

If looks could kill, Feliciano would be down for the count. He’s never seen an omega look so angry before in his life. He didn’t know that Omega’s could look so feral, they always looked so relaxed. Feli was ready to be yelled at. He grit his teeth, hands squeezing into fists, braving himself to be hit, screamed at, something. 

Except all he got was a sigh. 

The alpha’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he looked up at Lud. “I understand where your worry lies, but I promise you that I’ll be fine. I would call if something were wrong.”

“...P-Promise?” Feli stupidly asked in a small voice, eyes shifting to his feet.

“I promise.”

Feli didn’t feel any better. In fact, he felt even worse. 

They didn’t say much after that, though really due to Feli feeling terrible about what he said, but they bid each other a good night. 

Or, it would have been a good night. 

Lud walked down the quiet sidewalk, enjoying the breeze blowing through his hair. It was quiet, save for the nighttime noises of crickets, and other lovely bugs. A rustle from harmless wild animals, and-

“HEL-!”

Ludwig stopped. He looked around, eyes scanning on where he’d heard the yell. ‘Hel’...it had to be a call for help, right? Or maybe some drunkard?

Ludwig stiffened, shoulders hunching as he began to continue his walk. He couldn’t take any risks, it wasn’t like he knew just where the yell came from, after all. 

He was about to make a turn, and a voice boomed 9 feet from him. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“HELP!”

He never knew one word could terrify him. The emotion, the fright, the cry in that one word hit him hard. His feet dashed forward, and just barely could he make out a large silhouette in front of him. Ludwig grit his teeth and used his body to push the assailant off of his victim. The way he landed to the ground brought joy into the omega. 

“Alpha, shit!”

A deep voice. Ludwig didn’t recognize it. 

He immediately began to descend on the creeper, mere seconds away from socking him in the face, only to be sprayed. Ludwig hissed, hand shooting to his eyes. Tears built up, and flowed down his cheeks as his eyeballs and skin stung. The victim gasped, reaching for their phone that had been tossed and broken, turning on their phone light. They quickly dug into their bag, pulling out a shirt and a water bottle. They then proceeded to pour water onto the shirt, and began to wipe Ludwig’s eyes. The omega hissed, and tried to move back. 

“It’s okay!” He didn’t recognize the accent coming from the victim. He should, but he couldn’t, not when he was in so much pain. “I’m going to try and get the spray off, calm down!”

Ludwig stopped, and suddenly the cold and wet shirt was pressed against his eyes, wiping at all that he could. While the sting was still there, it wasn’t as bad the more the victim wiped. He was then yanked down, now fully aware just how short this guy was, and was forced to lean his head back. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to wash out your eyes.” Ludwig stayed still, trying to prop his stinging eyes open. While the water could only do so much, he still felt so much relief. He felt grateful, and finally calm as water descended into his eyes. Once he was finally let go, his eyes were puffy, but definitely better than seconds prior. “Are you okay?” The victim, a male he noticed, asked him

Ludwig scoffed, squinting a bit. “I should be asking you that.”

The short man chuckled. “I see, well I’m better now. If it wasn’t for you, I would have been in a bad state, thank you.”

“Of course.”

It was silent for a moment, and Ludwig smelt the air. “You’re a beta?” Lud commented. The beta male smiled, though it looked a bit creepy under the phone light. 

“Yes. I didn’t think it to be true about Betas being targeted as well, but it would seem that I am wrong.” 

Ludwig rubbed at his eyes a bit, before mentally hitting himself for doing so. “Well...that’s terrifying.” Was all Ludwig could say, earning another chuckle from the beta. 

“Much so, however it would seem that you have an advantage. If the man who attacked me paid closer attention, he would notice the heavy scent of omega littering your body.” Ludwig scoffed, taking the offered t-shirt to press to his eyes. “I am very grateful for your help...pardon me, but what is your name?”

Ludwig used an eye to squint at the beta, before covering it once more. “Ludwig.” Was all he said, enjoying the coolness. 

“Ah, thank you Ludwig. My name is Kiku Honda, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

As familiar as that name sounded, it was beyond Lud at the moment. All he was concerned about was how he was going to get home with his eyes like this. 

“Ah, excuse my manners,” Kiku spoke in that soft voice of his, taking ahold of Lud’s strong bicep. “Please, allow me to walk you to a hospital, it was my fault that you got hurt in the first place.”

As much as Ludwig wanted to say no, that he could handle himself, he also knew that there were times that he shouldn’t be foolish. Plus, the beta could go ahead and return the favor, and then they could part ways.

“No hospital.” Was Lud’s response. He heard a distressed noise from the other, but continued before the other could protest. “Take me home, please. I just..” listening as the beta picked up a back beside his feet, and began walking along. Lud was grateful that the other didn’t argue, and he was able to give easy directions. Soon they were at the apartment building that both Lud and his brother reside in. The beta went so far as to help the omega up the stairs and to his room, dropping him off by his front door. “Will you be alright going home?”

“Yes, please do not worry. I am nothing but a mere two blocks from my home, I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“Oh, it was nothing. Get home safe.”

“Yes, goodnight.”

And they parted ways. Of course, not until Lud gave him back his shirt of course. He would rather not make complete contact with strangers outside of what he needed to do. But really, that should have been the least of his problems, because as soon as he entered, his brother was peeking from around the kitchen, staring the doorway down as he walked in. But god damn did the lights hurt. He squinted, unable to keep them open and squeezed his eyes shut, hands shooting up to cover them. Gilbert shot into concerned brother mode, and immediately came for him. 

“Are you alright, brother? What happened?” He asked, dragging him to the bathroom. “You smell like beta..did a beta hurt you?”

“No, no, _ugh_ ” Ludwig grunted, gritting his teeth as he tried to force himself to stop squinting to lessen the burning sensation. 

“Then what happened?” His brother asked, forcing Ludwig to get on his knees. He then turned on the water, taking down the shower head, and testing the temp. He pulled Ludwig until his head was leaning over the tub, before spraying his face. Ludwig grunted, but welcomed the nice feeling, even if some of it rolled down his neck and onto his polo. Of course he couldn’t answer, but his brother expected that. Instead, he gently rubbed at Ludwig’s eyes, jaw clenched at seeing red streaks that stained Ludwig’s eyes. Whatever he was sprayed with, burned his skin enough to leave marks. “Do your eyes still sting?” Gilbert asked, moving the spray. 

The anger in his brother’s voice caused him to stiffen. He unconsciously hunched, but opened his eyes, relieved that they no longer stung. Of course, when he blinked they hurt, but that was to be expected. “No, thank you.” He said, accepting the towel his brother gave him. He began to pat himself dry, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Gilbert asked. 

Ludwig sighed, hiding his face in the towel for a moment, before looking at the floor. Thankfully his vision wasn’t affected. “I was walking home, and heard a cry for help. I went to the source, saw a beta being attacked, so I shoved the guy off. He sprayed me in the face before I could hit him.” As much as anyone would want to make a big deal about this, no one could. No one saw the guy’s face, not even Kiku. If this was one person or multiple people, they were all taking high precautions to be careful. 

“I’m going to take you to and from work, and any other place that you want to go from now on. Also, no staying out after 7 pm.”

Ludwig scoffed, looking up at Gilbert. “Brother, that is all very unnecessary.”

“But it’s what will be happening, until the situation itself gets handled.”

Ludwig didn’t like that response. He got up, looking his brother dead in the eyes,(one of the few things that he was lucky to even be able to do. Normally Omega’s are way shorter than alphas, but not Ludwig.) jaw clenched. “No. I’m 23 years old, and can take care of myself.”

He knew his brother would fight back. Not only by his nature, but because of who he was. Gilbert squares his shoulders, leaning into Ludwig’s space, a growl escaping him. “What I say is final. You will not leave this house alone, you will come back before dark, and you will listen to me.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Now it was his turn to lean into Gilbert’s space. 

“You will, or so help me, Lud…”

Making his brother snap and yell at him, was something that Ludwig was good at. Only good in the sense of making him worry and screech about his safety, not the other way around. 

“No, Gilbert.” He could practically _smell_ the anger radiating off of his brother. Yet, he wanted to talk back. Maybe it was for the right of privacy, or maybe it was hormones, he didn’t know. He wanted to see how far he could take it. “I shouldn’t have to walk a measly few blocks with you practically growling at every person that you think looks at me the wrong way.” Just a bit further. “What if I had a partner! Would you do the same?” More… “If I want to fuck my alpha in peace,  
without you breathing down my neck over every. Little. Thing. I should be aloud to!”

_Slam!_

“What if you get hurt again?!”

Ludwig flinched, reeling back. His shoulders hunched defensively, and as much as he wanted to appear strong, he cowered. He didn’t want that to be brought back up. It wasn’t supposed to be the reason why his brother was worried. He didn’t like it. 

He hated alphas, in all honesty. Their uptight attitudes, their possessive need, their stupid thoughts on how they should be in charge, and how omega’s were nothing but sex toys with no emotions. He despised alphas. 

“H-“ Ludwig stopped himself, biting his lips hard. He clenched his fists, unable to look up. “He’s different!” Ludwig snapped, but mostly at himself rather than his older brother.

“And what’s so different about that piece of shit?! The fact that he got away before I could wring his neck?!”

“No!” Ludwig realized that they were both on a different page. “No, not him...somebody else.”

“Who? Who could have possibly changed your mind?”

He didn’t like the way that was phrased. 

“F...why does that matter? He’s different. He’s kind, and gentle, he’s...no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it that alpha I keep smelling on you? Thinks that rubbing himself all over you is going to keep you safe? Having my scent is what will protect you, not some asshole who marks just to look tough!”

“He hasn’t marked me in any sort of way! He just likes to hang off of me..it’s just who he is.”

“And I don’t trust him! Alphas are terrible, and deserve to be punished!”

“But there are some just like you! Can’t you see that he’s one of them? He’s done nothing wrong, he’s…”

Gilbert sighed pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. “Lud,” he started. “I’ve never known you to trust anyone so easily, what makes him any different?”

The moment Gilbert asked that, Ludwig had nothing to say. His lips pursed, and he was cradling himself, defenses up. His brother didn’t push him, and he was grateful for that. He didn’t know what to say, because he couldn’t answer why. His brother wasn’t wrong, and he made a valid point on the entire subject. Ludwig doesn’t trust someone that fast. He hasn’t known the alpha long, maybe a week and most. No, less than a week. How does he know so much about the alpha when it’s been barely a week? Forget the 21 questions, this…

This wasn’t like him. 

Ludwig shook slightly, quickly brushing past his brother. “Excuse me.” He mumbled, before hiding away in his room, locking the door. He didn’t like the turn of events from this morning, and he didn’t like the events from a mere moments ago. 

Ludwig stripped until he was in nothing but his boxers. He quickly crawled into his bed, hugging his pillow tightly, as if he could protect himself from everything. Thoughts of high school came rushing back to him. You wouldn't believe it if he said that he used to be a little more social when he was younger, but that changed real fast. Of course, he hates alphas for many reasons, but it really irks him when Alphas refer to omega’s as objects. Really, that started from school as well…

_‘I’m above you, you should be on your knees tending to my every need.’_

_‘Objects don’t talk, they serve.’_

_‘It’s really a gross omega, isn’t it?’_

An _it’_...He’s really weird for an omega, isn’t he? No one believed him when he tried to go to the assigned classes for omega’s that day...he remembers his brother getting involved, showing the school his paperwork on his sex. He remembers the scared looks from others just like him, asking why an alpha was in their class. Not liking how he presented himself. We’re omega’s supposed to dress in soft looking clothes? It’s not uncommon for male and female omega’s to wear skirts or dresses. It’s not uncommon for them both to wear makeup and such, however, he didn’t like wearing any of that. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t fit any of the clothes in the section for omegas in clothing stores. He shopped with his brother in the alpha section. He bought clothes that alphas wore. 

That's weird, wasn’t it? He's weird. He’s uncommon, different, disturbing. He’s never met another omegas his size, and somewhere deep inside himself, he knows that he won’t. He never will. 

Ludwig yanked the collar off his neck, nails digging into the scent glands roughly. He hates the way he smells. That stupid sweet scent that’s brought him nothing but trouble his whole life. He clawed, and clawed, red steaks covering his neck. He wishes that he could take a knife to the glands inside. He wishes that he could take a needle and thread to his stupid reproductive organs, his stupid omega sex gland. His dick was already big enough, he could pass as a beta. He just had to get rid of his stupid sex gland and his scent. How much would that cost? Is that even something that he could do?

Lud grit his teeth, hands curling into fists, tears swimming across his vision. His eyes burned, yet they felt relief. He wishes that he could punch that stupid assailent. He wanted to take his frustrations out on him, and look like he was validating his actions by taking out the bad guy. 

More tears filled his eyes. His lips went from a scowl, to being pursed. He breathed in shakily, a tear spilling over. He squeezed his eyes shut, more trickling down quickly. He wiped them away, taking a few breaths, before lying down. He needed to sleep. He would think more about this tomorrow. Right now, he just needed to sleep. 

Sleep. 

Sleep. 

_‘For a trash can, I’m surprised that you’re so good at pleasing me.’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano knows where Ludwig lives. 
> 
> Gilbert probably wants to remark his couch by shoving all of his shit on it. 
> 
> Ludwig is starting to realize how he feels about Feli. 
> 
> And you all will probably hate me _shrug_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it’s all coming together.

Ludwig woke up groggily to a loud, distant banging. He huffed lightly, blinking a few times, before finally managing to get himself up off of his bed. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that they are a bit blurry, but over all fine. He ran a hand down his face, fumbling around for his doorknob. The banging continued, and shouts could be heard, but Ludwig figured that it was his older brother. Gilbert’s rather infamous for leaving his house key at a friends house, and having to create a racket in order to get back in, whether it involved calling him excessively, or disturbing their neighbors by lots of door banging and yells. He’s apologized countless times, but luckily the alphas around them were rather understanding. Something that he could appreciate, at least. 

The omega sighed, realizing his door was still locked. He mumbled curse words to himself in German, before unlocking it, and making his way to the front door. He fumbled around with the front door, rather frustrated at himself for not being able to wake up, and _’Why the fuck was it so hard to wake up?’_

He finally managed to yank it open, happy that the yelling had stopped, and he squinted at the light. “Brother, how many times have I- _oof!_ ”

Arms enveloped around him. He recognized them easily without having to smell the other. The soft, fluffy brown hair that swayed with every movement, the warm skin that pressed against his cold skin. Another thing that made him different than other omegas. Another thing to hate about himself. 

Brown eyes met his, and the relief that filled them sent shivers up Ludwig’s spine. “F-Feli?” He questioned, as if he didn’t already know who it was. Yet, it didn’t make any sense. The alpha didn’t know where he lived, there should be no way that he’s even here. Not even his brother knows who Feliciano is...so why? Why was he standing here, hugging a rather naked Ludwig?

Okay, so he’s wearing his boxers, but still!

“I-I was so worried!” The Italian gasped, squeezing the omega harder. “You never messaged me yesterday, a-and you didn’t even show up at work!” Oh shit...he hoped that this wouldn’t get him fired. “Oh no, what happened to your neck? I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone!”

Ludwig wanted to say so many things. Even when the alpha touched his neck, fingers lightly tracing the nail marks that he had placed there, he had so much to say, yet nothing came out. He opened and closed his mouth several times, neck tingling from the alpha's touch. His breath stuttered for a moment, and he was finally able to get out: “B-But how did you even get here?” After finally managing to say something, though not what the other wanted to hear. He tried to pull the shorter male off of him, and failed. 

Feli finally pulled back, hands still resting on Ludwig’s shoulders. His eyes gazed across the marks a moment longer, before shooting back to Ludwig’s eyes. “I begged your boss to give me your address! I told him that something had to be the matter, but he wouldn't give it up so easily! I’m so sorry that I had to dig into your personal life, but I was so worried!”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Lud said hands resting on Feli’s wrists. 

“I told him that I’m your alpha and needed to see you!”

Ludwig’s heart skipped a beat, and his cheeks flared a light red color, but he pulled the other’s hands off of him. “And he finally just gave it to you?” He wondered just how desperate Feliciano sounded to say that. Or maybe his manager’s more of a weakling than he initially thought. 

“W-Well, not exactly…” Feli brought his hands together, playing with his fingers. “It took a lot of convincing, hence just why I didn’t get the information earlier like I intended. Eventually, he believed that I know you.”

Ludwig let out a sigh, before turning around. “Let’s continue this indoors, please.” He said, listening to Feli stutter out a small _‘Yes.’_ as he followed Lud inside. Once there, Ludwig showed Feliciano to the living room, allowing him to sit on the couch. The alpha fidgeted, as if he was waiting for Ludwig to sit down. He didn’t know if the alpha even noticed his lack of clothes, or simply didn’t care. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes for a moment. “If you’ll excuse me, I would like to clothe myself. I will also need to inform my boss that I am alright, and apologize for not being there.”

And as if right on cue, Feli’s eyes trailed the other’s body. It didn’t go unnoticed, and if the small shocked, yet embarrassed look on his face wasn’t any indicator to his actions, his eyes already were. “Y-Yes!” He stuttered out, looking away. 

Something inside of Ludwig made his stomach knot at the sight. It continued to swirl inside of him as he threw on some cargo shorts and a black tank. He went to grab his collar, but decided against it. He didn’t see a reason since it was just Feliciano, regardless if he was an alpha. Instead, he went to grab his phone, seeing 12 texts and 8 missed calls. 

All from the alpha, except one phone call, that was from his boss. He sighed as he pressed onto his name, dreading the ring that sounded in his ears. Upon the answer, he was almost shocked to hear such relief in his manager’s voice. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay! I tried calling your brother, but he wouldn’t answer. Some alpha came by looking for you, said that he was your mate...please tell me I didn’t just send a complete stranger to your home.”

“No, he’s a friend of mine.” Lud easily answered, hearing more relieved breaths after he spoke. “I apologize for not showing up, there was...an accident last night. I do apologize, and I promise that you can punish me in anyway that seems fit. I will make up for it.”

“No, no it’s okay. I’ve been worried about all of you, actually. All of the news lines about attacks have got me worried. Especially since I have you and another omega working...she’s okay! Her alpha has been keeping an eye on her...I thought maybe your brother would do the same.”

“He’s got me on house arrest.” Lud responded, running a hand through his hair. Thoughts of last night flashed through his head, and he internally cringed. 

“Haha, uh, for the best. They’ve been coming really close to the store lately...I’m going to be having a meeting about it later, but I’ll just message you the details.” Lud stiffened at hearing that. When had they gotten so close? He doesn’t remember reading anything about it...then again, he has been rather distracted lately. “They’ve had police cars near here all morning, but I’m glad that they do. Keeps everyone feeling a little more safe, you know? I’m also going to disclose late night shifts for a while...I know that you like doing those, but it’s just temporary!”

“Ah, no, it’s alright.” Lud stupidly commented, hearing more nervous laughter. 

“Good, uh, well, I’m really glad that you’re okay. Don’t worry about coming in, your shift is already covered. You work too much as is anyway, so just relax, alright?” His boss commanded lightly. 

“Of course.” 

And not much else was exchanged except for goodbyes. Considering his boss is a beta, he’s not really surprised at how awkward the entire conversation was. From what he’s heard, the guy hasn’t dated anyone since his alpha partner died while on the job. She was a firefighter apparently, died trying to save an omega couple, which she did achieve. Ludwig does feel a bit sorry for his manager, but there isn’t much you can do except let him reminisce like he does at times. 

Ludwig stares at his phone blankly for a moment, before making his way back to the living room. He sees the small alpha before him stiffen at the sight of Ludwig returning, hands clenching his shirt. Lud quietly shortens the distance between them, sitting beside the other. He watches as Feli seems to shift ever so slightly away from him, and he can’t help but sigh. He reaches a hand up, ruffling the other’s hair, feeling the tension that was previously built up inside of him melt away. “What’s wrong?” He asks, watching the worried brown eyes shift up to meet his. 

“I was just so worried...I didn’t know what to do.”

Ludwig let out a huff of breath through his nose. He couldn’t really understand just why Feliciano was worried, or maybe it’s just in his nature. He also never understood why he himself felt excited that this alpha expressed worry towards him . Maybe it’s just the fact that someone besides his brother was concerned. 

“I’m sorry.” He cooed softly, running his finger pads across the alpha’s scalp, before pulling his hand back. “I promise to message you next time. Something got in the way..”

“What happened?” Feliciano asked, leaning in closer to the omega. 

“Some beta was attacked last night. I was able to help him, but the attacker got away. I didn’t see his face, so I just told him to go home.”

Something seemed to click inside of Feliciano’s head. “Were you sprayed?!” He quickly asked, hands flying up to Lud’s cheeks, trying to feel his eyes. The omega slapped his hands away lightly, moving his head back. 

“How did you know that?” He asked the other. 

Feli wrung his hands together more. “My friend was spooked after he came home last night. He said some guy attacked him, but then a burly omega got in his way. Said he got sprayed in the face by something and the guy got away.”

Ludwig felt a bit dumb at even asking his question now. Of course anyone could connect the dots if someone mentions a rather big omega. “Yes, that was me.” He confirmed, watching more worry fill the alpha. “I’m fine, there’s no permanent damage.” This didn’t really ease the alpha’s worries, so instead Lud sighed, deciding to shift their talk a bit. 

“So you know the beta, Kiku I believe?” He questioned, watching a small smile drift onto Feli’s lips. 

“Yes! He’s my friend that I told you about.”

Suddenly it clicked why he thought that he’s heard the name before. 

“He called me last night to tell me what happened, wanted me to know before he called his mate.” Said that he was going to get an earful from that...oh! But I’m so thankful that you were there to help him!”

If there’s one thing that Ludwig didn’t know much about, it was Kiku Honda. He only knew that him and Feliciano are best friends, but anything beyond that is unknown. Hearing that he has a mate...he wondered who it is. 

“Of course. I’m glad that I could help someone that you cherish.”

It was silent for a moment after that, Feliciano had looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. He didn’t really know just what was on the alpha’s mind, but he didn’t pry. Yet, he did wonder if Gilbert’s alpha smell made him uncomfortable in any way. He knew his brother would be furious if he smelled another alpha in his territory, but that was an argument for later. Of course, the silence and the thoughts didn’t last long, as Feliciano took Ludwig’s hand in his, holding it gently. “I’m so sorry for last night.”

“Eh?” Ludwig stared stupidly at the other, blinking a couple of times, before it finally clicked. “Why exactly?” He asked, watching the other purse their lips. 

“Because I acted like you couldn’t protect yourself, and for that, I’m really sorry.” Ludwig didn’t like the sad tone of his voice. He squeezed the hand in his gently. 

“I appreciate the worry, please do not apologize.”

“But...okay.”

An understanding seemed to close between the two. A smile graced Feli’s face, and Ludwig easily mirrored one back. Lud was suddenly aware of just why he loved the calm atmosphere between the both of them. Why he wished that it could last. Why does he always itches to go back, but as quick as it hit him, his thoughts were interrupted by the alpha letting go. 

“I have to go, I have to work.” Feli spoke with such sadness, and Lud felt his heart squeeze. 

“Do you want to meet up when you get off?” Ludwig asked, loving the relieved look on Feli’s face. 

“Yes!” 

He loved seeing how easily excited the alpha could be. It's always such a relief to see. Yet, the worry that seemed to encase him all morning is back. Lud didn’t like how this was becoming frequent. “What’s the matter now?” He asked, watching the other shift. 

“Did the attacker hurt your neck too?” The alpha asked, making Ludwig shift uncomfortably. 

“Not exactly,” He started, carefully studying the other. “But don’t worry about it.”

“But Lud-“

“Feli, I’m fine. You’re worrying too much about nothing, everything’s okay.” Well, everything wasn’t exactly okay, but for Feliciano, he would make sure that he’d be okay. He didn’t like having the alpha worry so much. He wasn’t used to it, but it also did something to him that he didn’t like. He wasn’t about to question it, however. “Get to work, I will message you later.” Ludwig demanded, watching Feli’s face worry more, before it relaxed a bit. 

“Okay, but you promise?” The alpha asked childishly, making a small smile slide onto the omega’s lips as he ruffled the alpha’s hair again. 

“Yes, now go.” He lightly laughed, happy to see Feli’s large smile slide back onto his cute face once again. 

“I’m holding you to it!” The alopa exclaimed, before saying goodbye to the omega, and leaving for work. 

***

Later that evening, his brother returned, loosening his tie as he walked through the door. “Ugh,” he spat, kicking his shoes off. He sat his suitcase down by the door as well, happily sliding out of his suit jacket. 

“Welcome home, brother.” Ludwig greeted, untying his apron. Upon seeing his brother’s get up, he cocked his head. “Were you looking for another job?” He questioned, to which the other shook his head tiredly, rolling up his sleeves as he made his way to the table to eat. He loved his little brother’s cooking, and god forbid he not eat it. He’d rather die than not eat Ludwig’s cooking. 

“I started one today.” Was Gilbert’s answer. Ludwig became genuinely surprised, he hadn’t even noticed the alpha searching for jobs. 

“Oh.” He said, fidgeting for a moment. “Congratulations.” He continued. 

“It wasn’t much of a hunt, Francis hooked me up. Of course, now I have a bunch of betas swooning over me, it’s really annoying.” Ludwig smiles softly at his alpha brother, knowing that he fully enjoyed the attention, but would never admit it. 

“Any omega’s manage to make their way to a secretary position?” He casually asked, to which the other lit up. 

“Actually, the sales department’s boss has a female omega that helps plan and organize her schedule. She’s also really kind to this omega from what I’ve heard.” 

They both felt a bit giddy at that, happy to see their efforts were getting somewhere. 

“From what Francis has said, they are going to start letting a few omega work in a couple of departments. The CEO of the company already has ideas planned out for when their heats startup, and how they can still pay the omega’s for being away. Sort of like a small vacation every month, they are still working out the kinks.” The enthusiasm in his brother’s voice made him smile, and he began to dig into the dinner he made. 

Nothing fancy, just beef tips over rice. The rest of dinner was quiet as usual, but this isn’t uncommon for them. They enjoyed the peaceful silence that they could share. Though, Ludwig is a bit surprised that it’s even quiet. He figured that Gilbert would want to continue their discussion from last night, but the alpha said nothing. This isn’t a surprise either. If here’s one thing his older brother has gotten good at, it’s acting like nothing happened when they have a fight. He doesn’t mention it, and neither does Ludwig, so they just continue on with their lives like they never talked about the subjects to begin with. 

Ludwig is grateful at times, but...this is really something that needed to be discussed. His brother seemed really adamant on keeping him safe and not wanting him to leave the house. He’s almost upset that Gilbert won’t bring it up. 

He’d just have to fix it later, right now he wants to enjoy the peace they have, and think about all that he wants to say. 

Once they finished their meals, Gilbert volunteered to wash dishes. Ludwig took the time to message Feliciano. A small smile on his face as he did. 

To: Feliciano V. _: ‘How is work?’_

From Feliciano V. _: ‘Finishing up soon! Would you like to go for a quick coffee?’_

To Feliciano V. _: ‘Sure, I’ll meet you there._

From Feliciano V. _: ‘See you in an hour!_

Ludwig smiles stupidly at his phone as he passed his brother taking his tie off before continuing his work on washing the dishes. “By the way,” the alpha started, watching his little brother’s movements. “Why does it smell like alpha in here?” 

“You mean yourself? Because you’re quite an alpha if I’ve ever seen one.” 

Gilbert scoffed at his brother. “You know what I mean.” 

Lud made a small noise. “He came to visit before he went to work. He knew the beta that I saved last night.” Lud said, watching his brother stop his scrubbing motions. 

“He knows where we live?” He questioned, before continuing his ministrations. “Where does he live?” 

“I do not know.” Ludwig answered honestly, snapping his collar into place, causing his brother’s red eyes to shift toward him. 

“Hmph.” The alpha grunted. “Where are you headed to?” 

“Meeting Feliciano for coffee.” Ludwig grabbed his wallet, making sure he had enough money in it. 

“Feliciano? Is that the alpha that’s got you weak at the knees?” When Ludwig said nothing, Gilbert grunted. “Is he Italian?” He tried. 

“That would be telling you too much.” Was Lud’s response, earning a click of the tongue from his older brother. 

“At least let me walk you to your destination.” 

“No thank you.” 

“Aren’t you on house arrest?” He questioned, wanting to hear Ludwig’s answer 

There was a sudden silence between them, and even as Ludwig shifted to the front door and began to put his shoes on, the silence followed. He listened as the water ran for a short bit, before it completely shuts off. Honestly, he was hoping that Gilbert wouldn’t mention anything from last night so that they could discuss it in a more calm manner, but he should have known that his brother would say something if it involved him leaving the house with all of the problems going on outside. Other things could be ignored, not this. 

He had just gotten up as he heard footsteps come up behind him. “It’s getting late Lud, don’t you think it’s better if I walk you?” Gilbert tried. 

“I am fine, you worry too much brother.” Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. 

“I worry for a good reason, now let me walk you.” Gilbert stepped closer. 

“I’d prefer it if you stayed.” 

“That tells me that I need to walk you.” 

“And you saying that tells me that you don’t trust me.” 

“Well, now you’re putting words in my mouth.” 

Ludwig turned around to face his brother, seeing the other’s arms crossed, pout on his face. If he weren’t trying to be serious, he almost would have laughed. “I don’t mean to upset you, but I will be fine. I’m going to take the crowded areas, no chance for anything.” 

Gilbert grunted, bare foot tapping against the ground. He made a small noise of frustration, before sighing. “Fine,” he started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But you _have_ to be home before the sun sets.” 

“Fair enough. I will see you in a few.” 

He didn’t wait for his brother to change his mind. He knew that he’s a bit early for leaving, but it would take a while to walk all the way around in the more crowded areas, so by the time he did reach the convenience store, it would be close to their meetup time. Not to mention that he had already wasted time conversing with his brother. 

Ludwig waved to his alpha brother, before stepping out and closing the door behind him in a rather quick manner. Even as he descended down the steps he made sure to do it as quick as he could. If Gilbert did change his mind, he’d rather be as far away as possible. He didn’t want anyone or anything getting in his way of meeting with Feli. 

Of course, the walk was as noisy as he’d expect taking this route to his job, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant either. Honestly, if he could avoid danger, may as well take advantage of it. Soon enough he was nearing the small building, smiling a bit upon his eyes catching it. He looked at his watch briefly, seeing that Feliciano should be heading his way any minute. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was to be shoved into an alleyway along the street he was heading down. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is not his omega, but he wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Graphic depictions of attempted Sexual Assault  
> Hitting  
> Yelling  
> Attempted Sexual assault aftermath  
> Non consensual touching  
> Drug use
> 
>  
> 
> Please proceed with caution. You have been warned.

He knew that assaults and kidnappings were happening, but it was halfway across the city. They didn’t exactly know what caused the omegas to be unable to distinguish their attacker. They put up a theory of some sort of drug, but they couldn’t quite prove it. The victims had no trace of any weird unknown drug in their body. Some had aphrodisiacs pumped into their streams, but that was mostly to make the attacker’s experience more enjoyable. The omegas claimed that they were blindfolded, bined, and they couldn’t smell anything, it was like a ghost had assaulted them, and more. 

Has anyone noticed that he had suddenly been shoved? He couldn’t hear anyone making a ruckus. He really should have listened, this wasn’t like him not to listen to information regarding this sort of thing. Had he been so annoyed by the constant reminders that he didn’t bother to remember what his boss had told him earlier that morning? He wished that he wasn’t so stupid. 

When he was shoved into an ally, falling down to his knees, he could feel anger fill him. However, just as he was about to turn around and face his assailant, he was blindfolded. Of course, he refused to go down without a fight, so the squirming began. He managed to hit his assailant in the face, only managing to catch a glimpse of brown hair, before a needle was shoved into the side of his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and he instantly went falling. The wound burned, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He’s never felt like this before. He shivered violently, beginning to pant heavily. His body seemed to be acutely aware of what was happening, and all of his strength was gone, as if it never existed in the first place. 

Whoever had trapped him had no want for Ludwig to feel good, instead he felt his hands being forced behind his back, quickly being tied with some sort of rope, before the hands searched his pocket. The stranger clicked his tongue upon finding Ludwig’s cell phone, and immediately tugged it out, and threw it on the ground roughly. Lud whined a bit upon his phone making a noise as it hit the cement, before skidding a ways and finally stopping. Lud instantly struggled more, his right shoulder digging roughly into the ground. A hand went to his neck, forcing him still, while the other went right to Ludwigs pants, tugging them down. His face was then pushed against the brick wall in front of them. He soon felt hands pulling his collar off, the man leaning in to smell his neck, teeth grazing his marking area teasingly. Ludwig felt his stomach coil, nausea filling him. He cried out slightly as he felt nails slide down his back roughly, before messing around with his backside, and tears pricked at his eyes. He began to squirm once again, not liking the way those hands touched him. Those large hands felt disgusting, not at all like the way he wanted. He hated the way his body began to shiver with both fear and want, of course the want being whatever it was this assailant shoved into him. 

Hell, he didn’t even know who or what his assailant was, all he knew was that they are strong. It was as if he was wearing something to mask his scent, it terrified him. 

_“I can’t believe it’s you.”_ The voice spoke softly, causing Ludwig to go still. He couldn’t think of anyone with this voice that he knew, yet he couldn’t shake how familiar it felt. He didn’t get much time to think about it, because the assailant began to feel him up. He soon felt a slap to his ass, and a low chuckle. He squeaked, back arching involuntarily at the notions, and he tried desperately to crawl away. His mind felt fuzzy, and he felt almost drunk. The hands were once again upon him, and he forced his body to relax like the medicine is made for him to do, and he went limp. The way the man (he could finally confirm) laughed at this, taking it as him surrendering made more nausea fill inside of him. He didn’t like that laugh, something about it made him feel petrified, and the need to run filled up inside of him even more. 

The man easily let his guard down, and even though he didn’t like the way a finger slid roughly between his entrance flaps and was roughly shoved in, he knew that it would be well worth being patient in the end. He let the man think he had control, before he gathered all of his remaining energy, shoving the man backwards, loving the satisfying smack that he made against the pavement. Ludwig took the moment to force himself up, wobbly walking toward the bustling city noise. He clumsily tried to pull his pants up as best as he could with his hands bound, managing to pull them up enough to stay awkwardly on his hips. He then yanked at the restraints, happiness filling him at the poor knot job. Of course, the moment he heard quick shuffling and curses, he began to struggle faster, collapsing against the wall and nearly falling over. Just as the shuffling got closer, he managed to get his hands free, one slinging forward and making contact with the assailants face. He heard more cursing and a few horrid names coming from the man’s mouth. Ludwig snarled, going up to remove the blindfold to get a good look at the man who thought he could keep him down. Yet, before he could get a look, the man quickly shoved the blindfold back onto Ludwig’s face, kicking Ludwig in the shin’s forcing him down. Ludwig thought that the man would continue fighting, but he was surprised upon hearing footsteps quickly go the opposite direction. Seemed that his assailant wasn’t as stupid as he had initially thought. Ludwig took the time to tear off the blindfold, slumping against the ground as the medicine vibrated through out his system. He panted, squeezing his eyes shut, before opening them and remembering that his phone had been thrown somewhere. He grunted, before gathering enough strength to crawl back towards the spot where he was shoved. Once there, he dug around for his abused phone, opening it up, only to fall short. 

He really didn’t want to call his brother. Thoughts of turning the entire thing into a man hunt flashed through his head, and he sighed. He knew it was bound to happen regardless, but…

He didn’t want to be treated differently. 

Ludwig quickly dialed Feliciano, feeling the way relief filled up inside of him upon the alpha answering. “Hey hey buddy!” A small sigh escaped Ludwig upon hearing that happy go lucky voice. “Running a bit late, but I’m nearing the store now!” After the continued silence, Feli was filled with worry. “Lud? Are you alright?” Feli asked, concern in his voice. 

Ludwig took a deep breath, bottom lip immediately quivering. To refrain from any noise coming out, he locked his throat and ceased breathing for a moment. He felt weak. Felt like there was more that he could have done to get ahold of the man’s identity. Feeling like he accomplished nothing at all, even though he accomplished his complete escape with minimal damage. He felt like he didn’t do enough. 

“Lud?” Feliciano’s high, smooth voice was filled with complete concern. He was troubling the alpha. But if he went to his brother, he’d be troubling him, and then there would be a manhunt, and who knows what his brother would do if he ever did find the guy. But then his freedom would actually be taken away, and he didn’t want that. 

“C-Could you please hurry?” He asked instead, not wanting to really explain anything right now. His face burned and he could feel a bead of sweat roll down his temple. He tried hard to pant as quietly as he could, not sure if he was completely succeeding or not. 

“Yes, of course. I’m crossing the street now, but where are you?” 

Ludwig looked around trying to understand his surroundings, before looking toward the busy street, noticing a small bakery across the way. More people passed by, either oblivious or not really caring about any bustle that went on in the alleyway. “Across from the b-bakery called S-Sweet Shack.” Ludwig closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his hand. 

“You're a few buildings down...I’m almost there. ” He heard, and relief filled him. It was quiet, minus the shuffling and the sound of a door on Feli’s end. It was quiet for a moment, before the alpha spoke up again, voice quieter than usual. “Are you okay Lud?”

Ludwig’s breath hitches once more, tears filling his eyes. He grit his teeth, refusing to let the tears fall. He squeezed his eyes, before opening, eyes coming into contact with his raging hard on that he was forced to have. The disgust that filled him felt like bugs crawling up his skin, and burrowing deep inside. “N-No.” his voice cracked, free hand covering his hard on, legs squeezing shut. _“I-I’m not o-okay..”_ his voice cracked, more tears filling his eyes. His heart pounded, and he felt hotter than before. Slick pooled inside of his pants, and his breathing quickened and he panted more visibly. He hated it all. 

“I’m here.” 

Relief finally washed over him. A few tears trickled down his cheeks, more pooling heavily in his eyes, blurring his vision. He didn’t want to cry, god why was he crying? He wasn’t supposed to be this weak…

He barely registered his name being called. The phone still held up to his ear, tears lightly trickling down his cheeks. He could hear Feliciano’s voice echo close by, and small sobs escaped his throat. His phone was squished between his ear and hand, and he soon felt hands on his wrists. He jumped a bit, eyes trying to focus on who is in front of him. He felt happiness shoot through him upon seeing the small alpha, concern written in his features. He let the small hands pull his hands down from his face, ending the call before pushing Ludwig’s phone into his pants. The omega didn’t bother trying to ask for the device back, he’d rather Feli hold onto it anyway. Having it meant that he’d have to talk to Gilbert, and he didn’t want to. Ludwig was too terrified to talk to his older brother. 

Feliciano took the time to wipe away Ludwig’s tears, hands cupping the crying red face in front of him. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, only to have the omega wrap his arms around him, leaving his hands trapped by the omega’s neck. 

Feli could feel the heat radiating off of the German, and it concerned him. He didn’t like the idea of Ludwig crying in an alley, it only meant one thing. One thing, and he couldn’t stop himself from gritting his teeth, anger flaring up inside of him. He hated anyone who hurt omega’s, especially _his_. He-

He heard a small whine. Feli knitted his brows, easily calming down, and managing to pull his arms up out of their position, and wrapped them around Ludwig’s neck, one hand petting the omega’s hair. He heard a whining purr, and felt Ludwig’s hips move forward a bit, purposefully pushing against Feliciano’s dick. The alpha gasped lightly, pulling back, not liking the way the omega whines. He took in Ludwig’s lust blown eyes, and it reminded him of what happened. He wanted to be angry at the coward who did this, but it’s hard to when you have an omega crying in front of you. Especially when they just want to be held and cry for it. 

Sadness wrote itself across Feli’s face. His brows knitted, frown deep. He cupped Ludwig’s face once again, feeling so many emotions fly through him at the way the German leaned into his touch. “Let’s get you somewhere safe, my friend.” He whispered, before getting up and pulling the omega up with him. 

Ludwig could barely stand, but Feli easily held him up. He quickly straightened Ludwig’s clothing, before guiding him out of the alley, allowing the omega to press his face into Feli’s neck as they walked. Others eyed the two, some looking a bit offended at an alpha carelessly walking a horny omega through the streets. Annoyance flared up inside of Feli, but he let it go. As much as he wanted to yell at them all, yell about how this wouldn’t have happened if no one ignored Ludwig in the first place, he would be fine. It was a pointless thought. 

No reason to scream at them. It’s normal human behavior to ignore someone who doesn’t even look like an omega. From the small instances that Feliciano has observed while meeting up with Ludwig, no one bothered him. Other omega’s went far around him as possible, not bothering to really take in his appearance. Some even whined fearfully, before finally relaxing upon seeing his collar. 

He won’t tell the omega that he purposely watches him before finally making his way toward him, but that’s okay. If the German needed to know, he’d tell him. 

Right now, he’s busy holding the man, happy that he had the shared car him and his brother traded back and forth. He could hear Ludwig whine quietly at all of the looks they got, and quickly got him into the back seat of the car, letting him lie down. The omega happily pushes his burning face into the cool leather of the seat, and Feli quickly took the time to get in, and start his engine. While the annoying pedestrians crossed, he decided upon going to his home, as it is closer than Lud’s. He knew that the omega might be a bit uncomfortable there, but he wanted to get him cleaned up and comfortable as quick as he could. 

Feli drove as quickly as he could without breaking the law, heart bubbling a bit when Ludwig had reached a hand out to grip lightly at the bottom of his shirt, before closing his eyes, head lying awkwardly on the small compartment between the two front seats. When he finally arrived at the small house that he inherited, he almost cried at having to detach Ludwig from his shirt upon hearing an agonizing whine. He quickly got out of the car, hurrying to the back seat, and helping the omega out. 

 

The moment the blond got out, his arms were back to wrapping around Feli’s shoulders, holding him close and nuzzling him. Feliciano’s heart raced at the gesture, rubbing the omega’s back, before managing to detach the other, letting him nuzzle his side instead. “Let’s go inside Lud.” He whispers quietly, getting a small nod. He sighs in relief upon seeing that Lud could still understand him, and easily takes him inside. He slowly walks Lud to the living room, intending to lie him down on the couch, only to have the omega collapse in his arms onto the floor in the middle of the living room. “A-Are you alright?!” Feli gasps in worry, holding onto what he could of the omega. He slowly set him down, watching Lud pant more, free hand gripping his shorts closely to his dick. A blush rises up onto the Italian’s cheeks at this, and he seems to understand everything more by the bulge that is very apparent below. He purses his lips, easily lying the omega down, going to get a wet rag to clean him up. 

 

Suddenly, he feels Ludwig brace his arms around his shoulders, thick brows furrowing together, blue eyes blown with lust. He knew that aphrodisiacs were strong, but this is nothing like he’s read about. Then again, the asshole could have used something strong and dangerous for all he knew. All he knew was that Ludwig is turned on heavily. Feli held him tightly. Ludwig’s never been to the alpha’s house, never been told much about it, but he has to admit that it’s a small lovely home. Luckily, the other owner is currently out with his partner, so any moaning escaping Ludwigs lips will only be heard with the other party currently inside the house. 

No, there won’t be any moaning, why is Ludwig thinking like this?

Oh, but he’s never noticed just how beautiful Feliciano’s lips are. 

He barely registers trying to press his lips onto Feli’s, only to have the other move their head away not long after. For a brief moment, he whimpers, muttering out a slurred apology, before trying to press Feliciano’s face into his scent glands on his neck, shivering at the tingle he felt at having an alpha so close to his marking spot. He whimpered once again, a mumbled apology leaving his lips as he tried to push himself away from the alpha. The moment he had separated, he fell right to his knees, one hand braced on the floor weakly, the other wiping away tears that fell from his eyes. He was crying for so many different reasons at once, he didn’t know what to do. The only thing he knew was that when Feli reached down to help him up, he wanted the alpha close to him again. 

With some sort of strength that he managed to muster, he pulled the other down, making Feli sit down on his lap. His arms wrapped around the alpha’s waist, and he smiled crookedly up at him. The other had a blush dusted along his cheeks, brows knitted together. He couldn’t blame him for being uncomfortable. No one wants a large, burly omega trying to feel them up. Ludwig was practically forcing himself on him..

Feliciano is good alpha. He deserves someone good, not whatever Ludwig is. He deserves better. 

Tears began to fall in thick streaks from Lud’s eyes, and he weakly tried to push the alpha off. Feli frowned at the display, hands going up to pet Lud’s head. He shushed and cooed sweet, reassuring words into Lud’s ear, gently wiping away the tears from his beautiful eyes. He kisses his forehead, and even made sure to rub his wrists against Ludwig’s neck to calm him down. Of course, he made sure to go around his scent glands as much as possible, the alpha that always marked him smells really dangerous. He’d prefer to stay out of it. He almost wondered if the alpha is possibly Ludwig’s mate. While Ludwig has not mentioned anything of the sort to him, even though it is obvious that he’s unmarked, he felt anger flare up at the idea that he is with someone that isn’t him. Trying to picture Ludwig with other alphas and betas made him mad, and he could feel a growl wanting to bubble out of his throat, but he held it in. He quickly took second deep wiff to calm his anger, easily reassured that it was most likely his older brother he is smelling. He could almost smell the familiar scent that is relatable to Lud’s, yet he liked that it’s still different enough to be its own smell. 

When he finally moved his hands away, so that he could get up, the omega whimpered. “S-Stay..” before looking away almost embarrassed by what he had said. “It h-hurts..s-so much F-Feli..” The Italian bit his bottom lip in worry, hands trying to pet and ease the large omega. 

“But Lud,” He said, gasping when the omega pushed him onto his back. He seemed to realize what he did, and quickly pulled himself off, hands shaking, eyes watering up more. Feli could see the guilt in his eyes, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

The alpha reached a hand up, pressing it lightly against the back of Ludwig’s neck, pulling him down gently. He pressed his lips gently against the omega’s. Ludwig whined, trying to pull away, but Feli pressed his lips harder onto the blond’s. He kisses the other with a certain weight, his alpha instincts kicking in, wishing to dominate the willing omega. Yet, hurting someone is not something Feliciano liked, so he made sure to pull away before he got too into it. The way Ludwig looked dazed, red faced, and sweaty sent shivers down Feli’s spine. He hummed in his throat, catching the omega’s attention when his hands slid to his hips. “I can help you.” He offered, fingers massaging Ludwig’s hips. This caused the omega to let out a small whine, biting his bottom lip. “It’s not out of pity, Lud. I care about you a lot, let me help you.”

He’s never heard himself sound so serious in his life, but with the way Ludwig’s face contorts, neither has he. Yet, to some miracle, the omega nods, eyes shifting away. Feli takes this moment to run his fingers gently across Lud’s thighs, pressing down ever so slightly when they neared his dick. The way the other gasped, arching his back sent electricity to Feli’s cock. He repeated this motion a few more times, loving the way the omega’s dick strained in his shorts. Feliciano licked his lips, slowly unbuttoning the omega’s shorts and pulling his dick out. He’s seen omega anatomy in books and displays, and while all came in different shapes and sizes, for an omega, Ludwig is still pretty packed. Not as much as alphas and betas, but more so than omega’s. If it wasn’t for the shape of the head, Ludwig could almost be mistaken for a beta from afar, yet with how wet his pants are, it’s still a tell tale sign of an omega. 

He quickly pulled Ludwig’s shorts and shoes off completely, setting them to the side as he took in the sight of his erect dick. He ran a finger up the erect organ, earning a gasp from the other. He poked and prodded it a few times, before letting his palm envelop the whole organ, happy that omega’s released so much pre as well. His brown eyes were completely fixed on the man in front of him. The way he could just barely squeeze the base, and Lud would arch his back. The way his eyes were in the back of his head from the intense pleasure, the way his drool cutely slid down the corner of his mouth. He’s absolutely adorable, and Feliciano couldn’t stop himself from wanting more from the omega. He’s lucky that he has strong self control in that area. If he were to hurt Lud, he wouldn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly Feli was pushed onto his back, the other leaning over him, moving the small alphas hand to his entrance. His blue eyes were cloudy, but you could make out the want. “P-Plheeese Fheleee plheess~” He moaned breathlessly. The alpha looked down at the slick that dropped from Ludwig’s entrance. The way his thighs quivered, how his dick is throbbing, and the way the veins pulsed. 

He wished he could do so much more. 

Feli quickly scooped some of the slick up into his hand, one hand tugging Lud up to balance himself on his knees, before guiding it to rest on his hip. The other hand reached further under, nails lightly scratching Lud’s asscheeks before sliding a finger between his dick and ass, carefully prodding the entrance flaps. The way the big omega moaned became music to his ears, and watching him keen, _god_. “So hot~ it burns~” Ludwig moaned, hips stuttering, begging to have the heat appeased. 

More slick began to dribble out of Lud’s pussy, and the way tears looked at the corner of Ludwig’s blue eyes sparked something inside of Feliciano. His heart thumped in his chest, and he felt a throb in his dick. The only thing that made him sure of just how he was feeling, was when he pressed a finger into Lud’s wet entrance, the warmth enveloping his finger, sucking him in with a wet squelch. Ludwig gasped, hips pushing down on the finger. He shook violently, gritting his teeth. Feli could see just how affected he was by one finger, and the visual stimulation was enough to make him curl his finger, already relishing in the noises that began to flow from the omega’s mouth. The way those thick thighs enveloped his waist, that cute dick bouncing with every shake and wiggle of Ludwig’s hips. Feliciano felt his dick throb in his pants, but he refused to do anything about it. 

He tried to brush it away by pushing another finger into the moaning Ludwig. The way he curled in on himself made Feli blush, and those moans and whines seemed to make them increase. The way the omega shook, his hips stuttering to meet Feli’s pace, and the overall smell that drifted from him is something knew, and Feli wanted more of it. 

Yet, it also seemed to end too fast. Soon Ludwig came hard, back arching as he did, before dropping back, forcing Feliciano to help lie him down. The omega went completely limp. If Feli didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Ludwig never touched himself before. 

It’s no secret as to what omega’s were given when heats finally presented themselves. In fact, they are highly recommended. However, by the time they get with a partner, the alpha is left having to help an omega orgasm more than once since they seemed to build more stamina when having sex.

Yet Ludwig was out. Probably the drug. 

Nonetheless, Feli managed to lie Ludwig down, disappearing into his bathroom to grab a rag and wet it down with warm water. Upon returning to his tired friend, he began to clean him up, unconsciously ruffling his hair slightly with his opposite hand. He would even caress his cheekbone slightly with his thumb. By the time he did realize, he was already done cleaning him up. Feliciano couldn’t help but sigh, before grabbing Ludwig’s shorts, and pulling his legs through them. It was at this time that he heard the front door open, and chattering filling the air. 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath, wondering if there was any way to keep his brother from seeing the omega in their house, but also knowing that you can’t really hide Ludwig’s sweet scent like you could his body. He decided to succumb to his fate, lifting up Ludwig’s hips to finish pulling up his khakis as his older brother burst into the room. 

“Feli! What on earth-!” Only to cut himself off at seeing an unconscious omega. “What the hell is that?!” 

Feliciano gave his brother a nervous smile, brows knitted. He didn’t quite like the way he talked about Ludwig, but there wasn’t much that he could do. 

“Oh, please calm down, brother! He’s just a friend of mine.” He responded, buttoning Ludwig’s pants, and finally pulling his zipper up. Once he finished, he got up to grab a small pillow off of the couch. 

“A sex friend? Don’t you know how dangerous having a sex friend is? An omega no less Feliciano!”

Feli sighed, bringing the pillow back to the omega, lifting his head to place the pillow under it. “Oh we aren’t like that Lovino, he’s hurt.” 

Better to bend the truth a bit. He could easily give only half the truth, preferring to leave out the part where he helped him get off thank you very much. 

“If getting hurt means waving its pheromones around and acting eager to get f-“

“Lovino!”

“Feliciano!”

And suddenly they were silent. Feli’s fingers fiddle with Ludwig’s blond locks nervously, and both didn’t quite know what to do, but were saved the trouble by Antonio peeking in. “I was wondering if- Oh! I didn’t know that Ludwig is acquainted with you both! Is he alright?”

Feli looked up at his brother's boyfriend, curiosity written in his features. “How do you know Ludwig?” He asked.”

Antonio smiled at the younger Vargas sweetly. “He’s my friends little brother! Oh, but Gilbert has been worried sick about him. He hasn’t been picking up his phone. Oh, but he’ll be pleased to know that his brothers alright.” He said, pulling his phone out.

“Oh no, I don’t want that crazy alpha anywhere near here you idiot!” Of course, Antonio laughed off his comment, already hitting his friend up, and informing him of just where his brother was. Feli could hear them both arguing, but he was able to tune it out and look down at Lud’s face. 

He wondered if there was anything that he could have done to prevent any of this. Maybe be more harsh about making sure Lud was safe when going out to meet him. Maybe force him to have waited at home and Feli come and get him. Maybe he could have gotten Gilbert’s number and told him to bring Lud…

He could have done something. 

“So you’re the strange alpha that makes Ludwig all soft?” Feli looked up to see the Spaniard and his soft smile. 

“Excuse me?” The Italian asked, brows knitted. 

“Oh, just realizing some things about what I’ve heard.” The brunette commented, sitting on the couch. “His brother talks on and on about how some weird alpha has been hanging all over his brother. How Ludwig seems to go all shy when your mentioned. He wouldn’t tell Gilbert a word about you.”

Feli’s eyes briefly landed on Lud, before looking back to the beta. “He talks about me?”

“Sometimes, but his brother says that he always cuts himself off.”

Feliciano looked back down at the omega, frowning a bit. It was not from Antonio’s answer, more so at the fact that the omega was like this in the first place. He knew that Ludwig didn’t like to worry his older brother. Anny observed Feliciano for a moment, before turning his head to the side a bit. “What happened?” He asked, getting up to sit beside Feliciano. He pet the other’s hair to comfort him. Honestly, the other was like an older brother to him at this point. Romano found a good partner...he just hoped that they stayed together. 

Feli leaned into the touch, pouting ever so slightly. “He got hurt because of me..” he whines a bit, tears filling his eyes. 

“How did you hurt him?” Anny asked, voice soft. The hand didn’t stop petting him. 

“If I’d just forced him to call me or have his brother walk him, he wouldn’t be like this. None of this would have happened.” 

“And what exactly happened that you blame yourself for?”

Feli’s bottom lip quivered, and he tried not to cry. He was definitely one of the weakest alphas around. “Someone hurt him, tried to...they were one of those attackers that are on the news..”

Antonio hummed in understanding, wiping away Feli’s tears. “That’s not your fault, amigo.” Anny tried to reassure. 

Feli couldn’t help but cry more. “B-But-!” 

“Stop babying him! He won’t learn anything if you treat him like that.” Romano interrupted, sitting on the couch. He crossed his arms, staring down at the unconscious Ludwig. Anny let go of the younger Vargas after wiping away more of his tears. He knew that Romano cared for his brother, even Feli knew. He knew that his brother had a bizarre way of showing his love, even if he acted like he hated him. “What happened to it?” The older Italian asked, earning a look from Feli. 

“ _He_ got hurt.” He said, emphasizing the word _’he’._ He hated that his brother didn’t like omegas. He supposes that he should at least be grateful that he didn’t hurt them. He just pretended that they didn’t exist. 

“One of the attackers from the news got him.” Anny continued, leaning into Feli just to make Roma mad. The way the alpha grit his teeth was satisfying in a cute way. He loved how easily jealous the other got. 

“Hmph...what did it think would happen...it’s not even wearing its collar.”

Feli fidgeted for a moment, wondering just where said collar was. “He hasn’t forgotten it since we first met...what if the creepy guy tried to mark him?” Feli asked, voice in panic, yet anger flaring up inside of him at the thought. 

“Good riddance I’d say. Those things are always getting in the way, flaunting their-“

_“Lovino Vargas!”_

The way Antonio snapped had them both quiet. While the Spaniard was more lenient on the way Romano referred to omega’s, he also had a limit. The way the older alpha grit his teeth, seeming to close in on himself. Before, Romano would snapback, but something about this Beta made him hold his tongue. 

“I’m sorry…” Feliciano whispered quietly, unknowingly making guilt rise up inside of his brother. “I just...He’s a good person, brother. I just wish that I could have protected him like I’m supposed to..”

“You’re not its alpha.” Romano commented back. He didn’t like others making his brother feel bad. He already did that enough. 

“But-“ Feli didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t Ludwig’s mate. He didn’t have any right to push his scent on Ludwig. He didn’t have any right to treat him like he was his. He didn’t have to worry about him…

“What are you then?” Romano asked. He knew exactly what his brother was. He should have expected that this would happen. Of course his brother would willingly allow an omega to enter his life. He was pro-omega rights. Pro anything that had to do with omega’s getting their fair share in anything that the rest of them had. Always informing him when something good happened to omega’s. Always telling him when the love for all genders has spread and same gender couples were walking around. He knows about all of it because of his little brother. He’s always listening more than anyone gave him credit for. He knows all about his little Asian friend’s omega boyfriend, how that omega’s little brother was an alpha who is currently dating another alpha. He didn’t get that, and he never would. It didn’t make sense to him how it would work. 

But he wasn’t one to go and stop it either. He was unproductive in that area. He didn’t like seeing it, but he didn’t go and ruin it. He saw happy alphas with their omega’s everywhere, but he didn’t rain on their parade. If they wanted to be idiots, he’d rather let them drown in stupidity than make a whole mess about it. 

Maybe that was what made him weird. He didn’t think much of his appearance like Feliciano, so where did his struggles come from?

They came from quiet anger, and stating his opinion when asked. 

“I’m his friend..” Feli finally managed to respond. Romano grit his teeth, standing up. 

“Think about that question more, before you tell me your answer again.” Was all he said before walking out of the room. 

More guilt filled up inside of him. He looked down at the omega, lips pursed. He only snapped out of his thoughts as Antonio pushes into him. “You smell of omega pheromones...you should probably wash your hands before his brother gets here.” The beta said, finally getting up. “Also, change your shirt. You have slick drying on the bottom of it.”

Feliciano’s cheeks flared up, eyes shooting down to the exact spot Antonio mentioned. He made a small noise, before getting up and doing as he was told. 

The last thing he needed was Ludwig’s brother out for his blood.


End file.
